Woman King
by ComesTheNight
Summary: When Uther Pendragon offers the Warlord Helios anything to make Camelot the most powerful kingdom in Albion, he never expected his daughter, Guinevere, to be the preferred payment. Betrothed to Lancelot, she and her maid are forced to flee from Camelot and everything they've ever known and thrust into a life of romance and adventure, if only briefly.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen sat to her father's right as he went on and on and on about the feast that was to be held for the summer solstice. The heat had come early though and Gwen fought not to wipe the trail of sweat that travelled down her breast. It would be improper and given the concession that her father had just made Gwen wanted to be on her best behavior. She watched, with amusement, as the men debated everything from the menu to the dancing. After about an hour the feast had been planned, of course with food to be prepared for the people of the lower town as well, at the request of Gwen.

"Now gentlemen, there is another matter that I would like to share with you. It has been decided that my daughter, Princess Guinevere of Camelot shall wed tomorrow just after noon time." Uther announced, his voice leaving no room for decent.

"Tomorrow?" was the collective question that tumbled out of almost every council members mouth.

But Sire, I think it is fair that we know who the suitor is before we agree to this." Asked Lord Damoan.

"You think there is room for disagreement?" Uther asked, eyes flashing. Gwen peered at her father, who for three years now was totally against the idea of Gwen marrying Lancelot du Lac. It had been strange when he finally, and with much haste, agreed to the marriage between the two.

"My Lord..." Sir Lorn, the head of the knights began, "…we would just like to know who the future king is." He finished, treading lightly, but also knowing that he had always been in Uther's favor.

"Well Lorn, you'll be happy to know that Guinevere has been promised to one of our finest knights, Lancelot." Murmuring made its way through the men that were gathered. The edge in Uther's voice did not escape Guinevere.

Gwen watched a Sir Lorn's face lit up. He had always been fond of the boy, Lancelot, and now trusted the man with his life. The Princess would be most lucky to marry such a man, and the knight's fortune, well could not be measured at having her as a wife.

"Well Princess, let me be the first-"Sir Lorn began with a smile in his eye before a ruckus could be heard outside the council walls. Uther stood instantly, looking all the king that he was. His crown was perched on his head, proud. He spared a quick glance at his daughter, just enough to let her know it was alright and then he descended the few steps that led to their informal thrones.

Just then a guard bolted into the room. The yells of the man demanding an audience with the king could be heard clearer, just before the heavy doors closed behind him, muffling him out again.

"My Lord, there is man demanding an audience with you." The guard spoke with a bowed head.

"He thinks he'll get an audience with me acting like that?" Uther scoffed.

"Sire, he says that he is from the Kingdom of Cauldrow. He says that they have been attacked." The guard informed his sovereign.

"What kind of attack?" asked Lord Ginwich, earning himself a hard glare from Uther.

'He hasn't said yet." The guard informed.

"But he's been making an awful ruckus out there…send him in." Uther relented still hearing the man outside. The guard bowed and quickly disappeared only to reappear with the man behind him. The stranger's eyes, surprised, met Gwen's and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were as black as coal and his long hair the whitest of white. He was an imposing man, at least three heads above her father and she wondered why he hadn't plowed his way into the council meeting. His dark skin was as smooth as velvet.

"Your Highness," he bowed deeply, never taking his eyes off her. "…if I'd known you were present I would have curbed my temper."

A smile touched Gwen's lips and she nodded her head at some fake trespass that she was giving some fake forgiveness. His eyes though, so dark and powerful, were so full of kindness.

"What is it that you want?" Uther barked, pulling Gwen from her musing.

The man eyes changed swiftly and were brimming with hate when he turned to Uther. "I've been sent by my king to request your assistance with the battle that Couldrow is currently embroiled in." Disdain laced his voice.

Uther's eyes narrowed. "And he would dare send someone with magic?"

Gwen's eyes widened. There had only been one other that she had seen with magic and that was her companion Morgana Le Fey, which was Gwen deepest guarded secret.

"Right into the belly of the beast?" Uther asked, never expecting an answer.

"Desperate times call for desperate measure." The man responded simply. Both level heavy stares at each other and Gwen then saw something she never would've thought possible; her father looked away first. This development, more than anything Gwen was expecting, made her sit forward in her seat, just as everyone else had.

"Allister-" Uther began, almost softly.

"Are you sending aid or not?" Allister bit out and Uther's face darkened at his insolence.

"It would do you well to remember that you are talking to a king." Uther warned.

"There is nothing wrong with my memory Uther but if you'd like for me to remember your title than it may do you well to act as one." Alistair challenged.

"And you want help." Uther scoffs. "Tell Brainard that Camelot doesn't have the resources."

"Father!" Gwen spoke before she realized it, outraged. Alistair looked to her before Uther did, appreciation in his eyes.

"Thank you Princess, I see not everyone in Camelot is a craven."

Gasps filled the room and though she couldn't see his face she knew her father was beet read from his neck.

"When you forces are squashed and you kingdom falls YOU can tell them it is because of the lack of respect you have shown here." Uther approached confidently, his voice, just as his words nasty.

"Guards."

"Who do you think that man was today at council?" Gwen asked as she and her companions made their way to the pond for a swim.

"I don't know, but I know he had magic...I'm sure he was shifter as well." Morgana supplied.

"A shifter?" Gwen asked in awe, which made Morgana smile. If she ever thought that she had no one she was a fool, Gwen was so open to magic.

"He was, Sir Galwin said that once they dragged him out of the castle he had turned into a panther and was off." Leon said absentmindedly as he approached the stream that they would have to cross.

Leon tested the log, just to be sure that it could still withstand their weight. After a few creaks the wood seemed to settle under his feet and he turned extending his hand behind him. Guinevere, who had been right behind him, waiting, grabbed it and he helped her onto the large old fallen oak. It had been laying there since they were kids leading to their secret spot; the pond. Leon made sure Gwen had her footing before turning and extending his hand to Morgana, who had their lunch for the day all wrapped in a basket. She, unlike her charge, bypassed the extended hand and made her way behind Gwen. Leon, not the least bit miffed, for the three of them had been together forever, followed. Once they reached the other side they had to leap back to the ground.

This was Gwen's day and if the other two were honest it was there's as well. For in a day's time Gwen was no longer going to be well Gwen. They would have to start calling her "milady" and if Uther had a distaste for the familiarity that Morgana seemed to have with his daughter then she was sure Gwen would have to be every bit the princess. Gwen was becoming a woman and becoming Guinevere. Morgana watched as her best friend in the world gingerly made her way across the old tree log that they had walked on more times than she could count; her sadness bubbling up and threatening to burst forward, but Morgana was strong and would never ruin Gwen's happiness. She liked Lancelot, even loved, as he too is a part of their circle, but she also knew that there would be barriers put up, ones that she Gwen had never even bothered to erect.

The moment Gwen's feet hit the ground, she was off. How long had it been since she had been outside of the castle walls? Morgana chuckled and finally reaching the other side ran after Gwen, finding random articles of her clothing strewn about. There were her riding britches, and there in the bushes was her tunic; Morgana took the hint and began to disrobe herself. Leon turned away instantly and waited until he heard the splash of the water before he went to join them.

"It's a pity Leon." Morgana called out as she leisurely swam around.

"What's that Morgs?" came his muffled reply as he removed his shirt.

"That this will be Gwen's last swim." She yelled as she splashed Gwen in the face.

"Oi, what makes you think that?" Gwen asked as she feverishly kicked her legs to level a gaze a Morgana, who was able to just stand.

"Because tomorrow, all of your dreams come true…" Morgana began.

"Don't you mean all of your dreams will come true?" Gwen eyed Morgana, who smile housed all of her secrets.

"What do you mean all of her dreams, Gwen? You're the one betrothed." Leon asked as he waded into the water.

'Morgana's been having visions again." Gwen informed him right before she gathered a healthy amount of water in her mouth and spit it in Leon's face.

"Prat." He called and her eyes lit up.

"And Lancelot is the most excited boy in all the land." Morgana jested.

"He does talk about you a lot. Actually I didn't think he could talk about you more, but I was wrong." Leon teased and Gwen chuckled.

"Well we do love each other." She offered in the rather flimsy defense of her husband to be. In truth, she loved Lancelot and she loved that he loved her.

"Yes and in all of that love you'll forget about your handmaiden and the knight that has been your friend since you drew breath." Morgana said. Her voice accusatory, but her eyes were brimming with mirth.

"Well of course. Who needs you guys after I get a husband?" Gwen played along.

"Wanna race?" Leon asked splashing Gwen for the water she spit on him earlier.

"You want to race Leon? You want to race me." Gwen asked a smile dancing across her face. They may have been much taller than her, but Gwen could swim like a fish.

"So you won a few times." Morgana interjected as she tickled Gwen from behind.

"A few times?" Gwen squeaked incredulously. "I've been winning since you before you two even drank water."

"That's because you cheat." Leon threw in.

Gwen turned to him sharply, with as much indignation as she could muster. "You dare call the Once and Future Queen a cheat?" she bellowed as she tried her best to mimic her father.

"If the shoe fits, my lady."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD." She yelled just as Leon tackled her in the water. When they surfaced she winked at Morgana and was off.

The other two dove into the water, but they were no match for the strength of Gwen's legs. As she made it to the shore and surface she turned to them. Just as she saw their heads pop out of the water, she threw her arms up, triumphantly. "I wo-"

That's when they heard it; the churning.

Droogs

Morgana's eyes instantly went to the skies, while Leon and Gwen looked at each other.

Above them were large crafts, which blotted out the sun when they passed it. Made of copper and wood, they were usually the go to craft of pirates and moved faster than anyone would believe. They were massive, Gwen realized as one cast a grand shadow over them, and from underneath them, she could see the massive cannons mounted on them. The churning, that alerted one of their arrivals and was caused by the steam engines that kept them a flight, gave off the greatest of vibrations. The churning was everywhere and could be felt in every part of Gwen's body. These were war machines and Uther hadn't mentioned them in council.

"What are Droogs doing heading to Camelot?" Gwen asked, breaking the silence.

"My lady, I don't know." Leon answered as he made his way onto the land. The hairs on his neck stood up. "However, I think it's time we head back."

"No." Morgana shouted with a far off look on her face. "We need to leave…we-we need to head away from Camelot." He voice took on a tone of anticipation.

"What's wrong Morgana?" Gwen asked her companion as she approached her.

"I saw them. A few weeks ago, but I ignored it because I only saw it once." Morgana began, searching her mind for the dream with the droogs.

"What did you see Morgana?" Gwen urged.

"Camelot aflame and you being taken from us." Morgana answered with wide eyes, but still not quite focusing on Gwen.

"Taken-"

"Gods, I should have said something. But I didn't think it was anything because I kept having dreams of your wedding and those were after the droogs. " Morgana continued, confused and almost to herself. "We can't go back, Gwen." Morgana declared, panic written clearly in her eyes.

Just at that moment a loud booming was heard in the distance and the trio saw the flames in the lower town. "Then it is under attack then?" Gwen asked, mostly to herself.

"Then what do we do?" Gwen asked, her eyes the size of saucers and filling with fear fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Uther had been in his study, hands cradling his head as he felt his guilt creep up his spine.

_Cast it off old boy!_ He chastised himself. When had Uther Pendragon grown soft? When had he let anyone change his mind or force his hand? Standing, he made the short trip to his window and looked out into the courtyard, still in a fury from Alister's bragging display.

_What you're asking for, what you want me to do is an act of war. What do I get in return? _Uther heard Helio's self-serving question and scoffed. It had been three days since the messenger came cloaked in the night, with a note from Helios, declaring the treasure in Camelot that he wanted for the destruction in Cauldrow that he and his men were currently causing.

"Four wars and that son of a bitch has been biding his time." Uther mumbled to himself while pouring a neat scotch to calm him. For years Helios had been the unseen hand that brought Camelot its prosperity. He was the one who would begin attacks that forced the other kingdoms to not only come to Uther for help, but also pledge their allegiance to Camelot before it was promised. What a wonderful game it had been for years until Helios forgot his place and coveted his daughter. His note, a few nights before, had made that perfectly clear and Uther, in such a panic, had hastily called Guinevere and Lancelot to his chambers.

_"You wanted to see me your majesty?" Came Lancelot, instinctively removing his arms once in the presence of the King._

_"Yes, my boy." Uther said with little care. His voice was all hard edges and jagged rocks, causing Lancelot to flinch a bit. He never understood the disdain Uther had had for him once his love for Gwen had been known. Before he had_ _been in such good favor with the King that he had never feared letting him know of his love for her. How wrong he had been, he remembers the King's smile falling and it had never been replaced in Lancelot's presence again._

_"May I ask what about?" Lancelot, began gingerly. Just as Uther was about to speak Guinevere came bounding into the room. Her attire screamed that she had been doing something that Uther wouldn't have approved of. She wore riding breeches and a lavender lunic. A wide leather belt and matching equine boots completed the simple ensemble. Her hair, like her mothers, pulled out of her face and into one long braid. The dirt smudges on her face made Uther scoff but he didn't comment._

_"You wanted to see me-" She stopped mid-sentence finally spotting Lancelot leaning against the wall. Instantly a soft smile danced upon her face. Uther saw Lancelot stand a bit straighter and he couldn't help smile at his daughter, what dedication she inspired._

_Realizing that they were content on gazing at each other, Uther cleared his throat to pull their attention to him. Guinevere broke the enchantment first and hurriedly ran over to her father, kissing his cheek and asking how he was._

_"I am excited to give you a bit of good news," he beamed at his daughter before throwing a glare at Lancelot "both of you."_

_Gwen who had been standing at his side, rounded to be in front of him. She dropped to a knee and looked her father in the eye. Uther, remembering Helios' intentions, cupped his daughters face lovingly. Tears sprung to his eyes and he couldn't discern if it was from the guilt that he currently felt, or for the admiration of her beauty. She looked just like her mother, Moira. Finally he chuckled, causing Guinevere to jump a bit. "You look just like your mother, but you're all me."_

_Guinevere, seeing the love her father had for her housed in his eyes smiled softly. "What do you mean Papa?"_

_"When I married your mother, I thought that there might be a coup."_

_"Because she wasn't from here." Gwen finished as her father's thought._

_"Yes. I remember how my father cursed and screamed when I wanted to marry the princess of the Nubian kingdom." Uther smiled a bit, fondly. "He loved her the minute she spoke. He understood what it was that I had fallen for. No one grieved as much as your grandfather when she died." _

_Guinevere's eyes filled with tears for the mother she never knew, those of which Uther promptly wiped away. "This is not an occasion for crying love. I've thought about it for a long time and I've decided to give you and Lancelot my blessing."_

_"Marriage?" They both asked in unison and shock._

_"In two days." Uther barely got out before his daughter launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck._

Uther,had he been introspective he would've realized that this was his guilt manifested into a headache. However he was stubborn and would not admit this. No. This headache was all of Helios' fault; and Alistar's with his self-righteousness and gall. The gall the man had, bursting into his council chambers, speaking to him as of he were nothing but a commoner, no worse, a bug on his shoe. Uther scoffed just as a knock came to his door.

"Enter." He barked without sparing a glance at his visitor.

"You wished to see me sire?" Gaius asked, voice laced with age.

"Yes, Gaius." Uther answered but offered nothing more. After a brief silence Gaius spoke again.

"May I ask sire, what of?"

Uther, who had up until this point been looking out of his window, turned quickly to Gaius. Gaius, slowed by age had not lost his sight, or his ability to discern when something was wrong with Uther, took a tentative step forward.

Worry was etched across Uther's face and under Gaius' gaze he began to fidget.

"What is it sire?" Gaius asked again gently.

"Gaius... You know that everything, every decision that I've ever made has been for the good of Camelot?" Uther asked looking more like a child and not a King.

Gaius thought over his words carefully.

"I know that you've always had what you thought was best for the kingdom in mind." Gaius finally offered.

"Yes... Oh Gaius, I've been a fool." Uther sighed, unable to look his old friend in the eye.

"Sire?"

"Couldrow." Uther answered as he stood and walked over to his window, overlooking the courtyard.

"Sire, I understand the reasons that you didn't send..."

"I sent Helios." Uther purged and a heavy silence loomed over the room. Gaius, for his part kept his face neutral but Uther could see the storm in his eyes.

"Say something Gaius!" Uther ordered when the silence had become too much.

"What would you have me say?"

"I don't-"

"Why?" Gaius asked.

"There can be no place for magic. It killed my mother, it almost killed Guinevere."

"So you send Helios to destroy a kingdom because they allow it? Couldrow has been an ally of Camelot since the time of your father's father. Uther how is this right?" Gaius asked not giving a damn about his place.

"What's right is having any and all with magic purged."

"And what of your daughter?"

"Gaius she has nothing to do with this."

"She is the Once and Future Queen, her first breath was the last of the High Priestess Moira's. The prophecies have always been clear and you used to believe them. You and Isis awaited her, the one that would unite Albion."

"Oh Gaius they were wrong! The prophecies were wrong, we would've known by now if Gwen had magic and thank the gods she doesn't." Uther began to get worked up. No one ever mentioned Gwen's origins, nor the prophecies. Gaius saw this and thought it right to redirect the conversation.

"Is there anyway to stop Helios?" With this question, Uther became white as a sheet. With long determined strides he abandoned the window and made his was to the chefferaux. Opening the doors he pulled out a parchment and approached Gaius with it. "This was brought by messenger two nights ago."

He offered the letter to Gaius who took it with a sense of foreboding. Uther watched the old man as he read the message that Helios had sent the king. "When we came to our deal, I told him anything he wanted in Camelot, he could have..."

"You just didn't think it'd be Guinevere." Gaius said with a deep sigh. He closed his eyes to keep from weeping. When he opened them Uther was looking at him expectantly. Oh how he hated that face in that moment, how he feared for Guinevere and the kingdom as a whole. "Am I to assume that this is why you gave your blessing for this marriage?"

"I thought it the only way to save her."

"Guinevere." Gaius said softly, more to himself than anything. "What will be the price when he finds out she will not be his wife?"

Before Uther could answer the unmistakable churning of Droogs could be heard in the distance.

Merlin and Arthur sat at their mother's table, spoons scraping at the bowl like it was their last meal. Currently they were ravaging the rabbit stew that she had made them with their catch of the day. Hunith, however, was watching her boys intently; unable to see the worth in the journey they would be undertaking the next morning.

"Must you go?" she burst forth, unable to contain her discontent at their leaving.

"Mom" Merlin sighed yet said nothing else.

"Nothing good can come of it." she replied.

"Thats what you said when we moved out..." Arthur argued rolling his eyes. Nothing good can come of it. Please, if this was about Merlin's magic she would relent, but this was for Arthur and the part of the prophecy that he would play. "...but here we are, just as healthy as ever."

"Yes Arthur I know…"

"I need this, I need something to get out of Merlin's shadow." He interrupted and stood from the table. The scrapping of the chair legs caused Merlin to look up from the bowl of stew that he had buried his stare in when his Mom and Arthur started. When their eyes met, Merlin offered a small smile and Arthur nodded his apology and exited their small childhood home.

In truth this had nothing to do with Merlin, not really anyway. Merlin couldn't help that he was the greatest sorcerer ever, but then that just left regular old Arthur. Growing up it had always been Merlin this and Merlin that, Merlin and his magic. Sure Arthur had had his place in the prophecy he had been told, but no one had ever elaborated. He just knew that he was courage and Merlin was magic and that there would be love.

Arthur plopped down on the bench their father, Balinor, had made when Hunith was pregnant with them. His head fell into his hands as he sat there feeling bad about the outburst he had had moments ago. As if on cue, he heard the front door open and close again; heavy footsteps made their way directly in front of him.

'What was that all about?" Merlin inquired.

"Nothing" came Arthur's muffled reply, head still in his hands.

"That wasn't nothing." Merlin retorted, causing Arthur to sigh loudly. He lifted his head and shot his twin brother a look.

"You have your place." Arthur simply offered.

"And you yours. You're of age now, thats what we're going for."

"Exactly! We're going to the druids so that I can find my place and Mom wants us not to go. This is MY chance to get out of your shadow." Arthur blurted forgetting his pride.

"My shadow?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes, your shadow Merlin. Its always been you who was able to make things happen, always saving the day. What have I done?"

"You've been the best big brother ever." Merlin offered.

"I'm only 3 minutes older than you." Arthur retorted, hell bent on not feeling better.

Merlin then plopped down on the bench next to Arthur. They both sat there silently, Arthur- fighting the voice in his head saying he was worthless next to Merlin, while the latter tried to think of how to make his brother feel better.

"Artberht Dragoon" came his spell causing Arthur to lift his head just in time to see a dragon made of embers materialize. The large beast was spitting fire ferociously, Arthur was is so much awe of the beast that he failed to see the spitting image of himself materialize similar to how the dragon had. He didn't catch his attention until he chased the beast, sword held high, unharmed by the fires that engulfed him.

"When he chases the dragon, he shall find his heart." Merlin repeated the prophecy. Arthur turned to his brother, appreciation swimming in his eyes.

"Come on," Arthur flung his arm around Merlin's shoulder, "we've got to pack."

Hunith watched as her boys packed up the old Jeep that Merlin had kept running purely on magic.

"Here, I've packed you boys some food. Stay out of the taverns as much as possible." Hunith fussed as she ran a hand through Arthur's hair, causing him to flinch away from the attention she was showering him with.

"I don't foresee us making too many stops. I want to get to the Darkling Woods as soon as possible." Arthur closed the hatch and rounded the vehicle. Hunith followed him.

"I'm sorry if you don't think I support you." Hunith said tenderly to Arthur's back. "I just worry about you boys so much. I never expected your lives to be so... big."

"That's just it my life isn't big. I'm just Arthur." He mumbled as he turned to face her. Blue eyes meeting blue.

"You're not just Arthur. You are my son," she reached up and cupped his face "...and the one who will chase the dragon. You are courage my son, in every way." She beamed, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"We'll be careful mother." He whispered in her ear as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Please." She said with an edge of begging in her voice. Once she had let go she made her way to Merlin as Arthur continued to pack.

"Keep him safe." She said, cause Merlin to peer over at Arthur.

"We'll be fine. We're just going to the Darkling Woods, that place is enchanted to the hilt."Erwin called as they climbed inside.

Guinevere could feel the burn of exhaustion spread through her lungs. She had always thought herself fit, however she had abandoned that idea all together while she trailed Leon and Morgana as they all ran as far away from Camelot as possible.

"Leon," she panted heavily, "where are we going?"

This must have caught Leon by surprise, for he stopped abruptly, causing Morgana to collide with his bent body. After he had caught his breath he broke out into deliberate strides trying to figure out just where they were.

It had been hours. They'd been on foot, with one sword, a dagger, and two pistols between them. The journey had been one of dipping and dodging, for the attack on Camelot had foot soldiers as well that littered all the clear paths.

"We're near the Darkling Woods." Leon finally announced as Gwen and Morgana huddled together. Gwen's head turned swiftly towards him.

"I've never been to the Darkling Woods before, aren't there Druids?" she asked a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yes princess, which is precisely why you and Morgana will stay here, out of sight." Leon ordered as best he could.

"I think we should stay together." Morgana interjected. "I mean what if something happens to us?"

"Or you?" Gwen added concern lacing her voice.

Leon, having known the two for so long, knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. Plus there was a part of him that agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Elyan Pendragon floated lazily down the Nile. The raft he was drapped across had been made especially for him, by the children of the village where he and his wife Nandi had come to vacation; her being homesick, him craving the sun. They had been there three weeks and he couldn't find a reason in the world to go back to Camelot anytime soon.

Tonight they would have a feast and he could not wait. His father-in-law had a palette that more closely resembled his; unlike his father's. As he floated down the mighty river he could almost taste the spiced meat when he heard his name be called from behind him on the shore. Opening his eyes for the first time in an hour, he turned slightly to squint at the boy.

Shaka had run all the way from the temple when he had been to told to bring Prince Elyan at once.

"Elyaaaaannnn!" His little voice screamed again, causing Elyan to turn to him fully. "There is news from Camelot!"

This caught his attention, there was never news from Camelot. Without thought he got to his feet, just to dive in and make the short swim to shore.

"Nandi said you have to come quick."

"Did she say what it was about?" Elyan asked his nephew he was so fond of; wiping his face.

His eyes were wide as he looked at Elyan and shook his head. However, that gave Elyan pause. There was an uneasiness there; yes Nandi may not have told him what was going on, but he had read her like a book and Elyan didn't like what he saw. "It's bad Uncle Elyan. Nandi started crying... I think it might be Auntie Gwen."

That was all that it took to spur Elyan's legs into action. He too, ran all the way. When he burst in their quarters his wife sat on their bed reading the letter again.

"Nandi?" Elyan asked and she turned her brown eyes to him.

"Elyan..." She breathed.

"What is it?"

"Camelot was attacked two days ago..."

"What?"

"I just got word from Gaius."

"Magic?" He looked a bit disappointed.

"Don't start that, not now. Camelot has been taken."

"Taken?!" He asked sitting down. "How?" His voice came, weakly.

"Apparently, the warlord Helios came with Droogs. Uther is in chains, Gaius is only free because he can care for the wounded..." She stopped, not wanting to say the next part.

"Gwen?" He inquired, voice laced with fear.

Her face to one something akin to grief. "Hasn't been seen since before the attack."

"Damn it!" He exclaimed as he began to ferociously pack his bags.

"You can't just ride on Camelot, Helios, alone." Nandi pleaded.

"No, but I can find my Knights and my sister." The Knights of Camelot always had a contingency plan. They would meet on the western most side of the Darkling Woods where they could regroup and plan.

"Nandi you stay here, when I find Gwen I'll send her to you." He said in haste as he readied to leave.

"Elyan. Stay until tomorrow. Let the sun be high and your belly full. Tonight's feast may be the last luxury you have in a while. Let us nourish you." She offered.

He thought for a moment. She was right. He'd be better off with a full belly and a good nights rest; but his big sister was out there.

"Gwen would want you to stay the night Elyan." She argued and he knew she was right.

Hours later, Elyan sat at the head of the table, alongside his wife, father-in-law and little Shaka. The temple's high golden ceilings help amplify the music of the drums that were being played. The whole kingdom had come out to celebrate Nandi's pregnancy, and were currently dancing. Black bodies bending, swaying, and bucking to the beat of 30 drums; it wasn't his first feast here, but he always was fascinated at how different it was than Camelot, it was much more fun. As the drums began to feverishly pound Elyan had the urge to dance too. As he made his way to the dance area he quickly fell into the crowd and began to move, what exhilaration. He danced for a while until he thought about having a feast like this in Camelot; and then he thought of its fall, of Gwen.

His dancing stopped suddenly and with a solemn face, he headed back to the table where his food had been waiting. He half-heartedly ate at the antelope? that had been caught the hunters. Shaka watched his uncle wrestling with his emotions until Elyan caught his eye and smiled; Shaka gave a toothy grin in kind.

"Elyan." The prince heard his name called and turned, finding the King peering down the table at him. "I'd like to see you in my chambers."

"Aye." He answered as he rose to follow the aging man out of the temple hall. Once they were away from the party they walked side by side, a few guards trailing behind. They remained in silence as was Memnon's way. It wasn't until they reached the chambers and the guards were outside and the King had taken a seat behind his desk, that they spoke.

"Nandi tells me of what happened to Camelot. She also tells me that you're planning somewhat of a fools errand-"

"With all due respect. Camelot is my home, my family is there." Elyan cut him off in no mood to be lectured, if that was indeed where this was going.

"I understand son. What I was going to propose is that you go, gather Gwen and your knights and bring them back here. I will ready my men and I will speak to your uncle; Kush is flourishing, but Kemit, well that is where your best aid will come from." He pointed out. Already pulling out a parchment to have sent right away.

"Your men fight differently than mine." Elyan countered.

"That's why you'll bring them here, the men will learn from each other." He stopped for a long minute. "Is there anyway she could've escaped?" Memnon was fond of the girl. For one with so much power she showed the type of kindness that usually wasn't found in nobility; especially those from the region she was, they had a reputation out there.

"I'm hoping so." Elyan said with a strangled sigh. "It seems everyone in court was accounted for, except her and her handmaiden. I have to believe they escaped... the alternative..." He couldn't speak it. After reading Gaius' note he knew that Helios was searching the palace in the fury looking for Gwen, leading him to believe she was somewhere else, he hoped alive.

"May the gods be with her." Memnon prayed quietly.

"Aye" Elyan whispered.

"I'll have some men escort you to the sea tomorrow at first dawn. Get some more food and then rest Elyan, all is not lost." Memnon offered, to which Elyan bowed and then exited. The Prince, trailed by guards, walked solemnly back to the feast. With every step back towards the music and dancing guilt would bubble in his gut. He should be on his way to Camelot, he thought of his sister one more time before veering out of sight of the guards, purging his stomach.

When he finished he set off to clean it up.

After a day and half of trekking through the forest, they had gotten far enough away from danger that Leon surmised it'd be fine to build camp. They'd only been able to sleep in shifts for a half hour at a time. Leon felt rotten, this is how knight lived but not the Princess and her handmaiden; he resolved though that it was necessary for them to survive. They hadn't run into a soldier for miles and the only worry now would be bandits.

"We'll make camp soon." Leon informed his companions. The sun was still somewhat high. Giving them plenty on time to gather firewood and try to hunt something for them to eat. After scouting for a hour or so more, they finally stumbled on a place. The cave though damp and cold, would provide shelter, and it was close enough to the rode to not get lost. They all tiredly sat on the moist ground for just a bit of rest before they made camp. After a bit of rest, Leon doled out task as he prepared to hunt. "I need you guys to gather firewood." He picked up a small piece of soggy wood, "Nothing like this, we need dry wood. Stay together and stay as close as you can."

Gwen watched as he disappeared further into the woods. Once he was gone he turned to Morgana. "Well let's get some wood then." Gwen broke the silence, spurring the two into action. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they did their work.

As Leon went deeper into the woods he began thinking of how they could get out if this alive. As he surveyed for prey. His steps gentle upon the ground. In the best stroke of luck they had had all day, a rabbit hopped across Leon's path. Spurring into action Leon was able to kill the rabbit. "Personal best, it hasn't even been 15 minutes yet."

When Morgana and Gwen made it back to camp, Leon was already skinning the animal. Gwen and Morgana, mostly Morgana, began building fire. Once everything had been set up and the rabbit roasting, the three companions sat together in mutual exhaustion.

"Where are we?" Gwen asked.

"We're technically in the Darkling woods, right on the eastern border though." Leon watch Gwen's eyes light up. He chuckled "The magic usually is further in, Princess." He continued as if he read her mind. Her face fell a bit.

"Leon, what are we going to do?" Asked Morgana, face soiled with their journey, pulling his thoughts from Gwen's disappointment.

"We do everything in our power to survive." Leon answered. "We stay together. No wandering off," his eyes immediately went to Gwen's. She'd lived a terribly sheltered life, only leaving the kingdom to visit her mother's families dynasty in Africa; where she was give all the freedom in the world. "Don't tell anyone who you are; until we know where this threat is coming from, we keep who you are to ourselves." Leon tried to order, instead it came out as a fatigued plea.

"What do we say then?"Morgana asked, eager to takes orders, for once.

"We can say Camelot was attacked, I was able escape with two servants..." He looked down at their clothes, though they weren't in the dresses they usually fluttered about the castle in, the "outing clothes" looked above servants; especially Gwen's.

"Our clothes don't look like servants." Gwen pointed out as if she read Leon's mind.

"Well they'll have to do. We can't very well say I'm traveling with the Princess of Camelot and her maid." Leon argued back.

"A lady of the court?" Came a voice from behind the trees. Two men emerged, bandits; one with an ax, one with a pistol.

"Towards the roads." Leon pointed. The three needed no other motivation to run. With bandits hot on their heels they began to run. Leon and Morgana were a bit ahead of her as they all approached the road.

Merlin rounded the corner, much to fast, as he and Arthur laughed merrily.

"Oh but Josefine has a thing for you, little brother. You can't tell me you don't see it?" Arthur half joked, causing Merlin's ears to turn red.

"No she doesn't." He protested weakly. Arthur turned an eye to him.

"Oh. Merlin, please. Eyes on the road. "

Merlin rolled his eyes back onto the road. "I know she like me... but I don't feel the same." Merlin admitted.

"Ah ha!" Arthur exclaimed as he grasped Merlin's shoulder. "Another girl..."

"No, Arthur, can we drop it." Merlin didn't quite like the topic they were treading into. It would leave him, yet again, open to Arthur's relentless teasing; they'd been traveling a day now, he'd had enough of that.

"Oi... is it another mate?" Arthur asked cautiously, voice laced with acceptance. Eyes on his brother.

"No! God Arthur, I want a girl with magic." Merlin blurted out, just as they were jolted, both bodies slamming into their seat-belts as the jeep came to a full, abrupt stop.

Arthur turned and saw the woman, all exasperation and anger melting away into a pool of concern. Her brown eyes seemed inches from his, they would've surely killed her; but Merlin had stopped the truck in the nick of time. Arthur let out a relieved chuckle. "Good job, Merlin." he said with pride.

"I-I didn't-" Merlin replied,shocked, as Arthur jumped out of the car, rounding to the front. Before he could reach her though, he could see the two men running towards them, weapons in hand. Grabbing her he pushed her behind him, drawing his gun he put a bullet in the shoulder of the one with a gun and one in the foot of the big fella with the machete.

When he turned to see if she was alright, she was gone. In desperation he looked about dramatically, until he saw her sitting by the side of the road, Merlin and two other people towered over her. Merlin, for as shy as he usually was was speaking to the male as if he knew him, urging Arthur curiously to hasten his steps towards them; that, and to see her face again.

"Arthur!" Merlin called as he neared. "Do you remember Leon?"

Of course he did. They had been childhood friends, they caught frogs together. It was Leon's parents who helped Arthur's family escape; got Hunith and her babies to Ealdor, she was still waiting for Balinor.

They greet with a warm hug and Leon wore an expression of relief all over his face. The woman standing next him was beautiful, her pale skin dirtied by her travels, her green eyes bright. Arthur's eyes though instinctively fall upon the brown skinned girl, her head bowed as if she exhausted.

"You two could not know how blessed I feel to see you." Leon blurted. "We are fresh from Camelot, she was attacked. I was able to get two of the maids out of the city."

"What happened?" Merlin inquired as Arthur kneeled in front of Gwen.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently. Her head shot up and eyes landed on his, and for a split second he could've sworn her eyes changed colors a few times, before they were brown again.

She nodded and threw him a slight smile before bowing her head again. She was exhausted. She had almost caught up with Leon and Morgana until she ran in front of the truck. She knew she was a goner, but then it stopped and all the adrenaline or something must've warn off.

"Come, you can find shelter at our place." Arthur offered, causing Merlin to stare at him in disbelief. Hadn't he had one focus; the destiny he would find in the Darkling woods with the Druids. He didn't protest though, as they all piled into the Jeep. Leon in the passenger seat, Arthur in the back behind Merlin and next to Gwen.

Merlin threw his brother one more look in the rear view mirror before he started Clementine up and began the journey back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Guinevere had a love hate relationship with vehicles. When she was a child, her nanny would load her and Elyan into a car and drive around the kingdom at night to lull the two to sleep. This, after awhile became a nightly ritual, which has left Gwen usually powerless against the sway of a vehicle. This ride had been no different.

Morgana, being plenty used to it, felt no discomfort as Gwen snuggled up close to her; clinging to her like a teddy bear. She looked down at her friend as her arm encircled her like a mother would her child. If she were being honest, she too wished she could just pass out, instead of being left with her thoughts. It hasn't made any sense. Her dreams, although not always accurate, were usually in chronological order; more so as she got older. She knew that the droogs were in a dream before she dreamt of Gwen's wedding. She lifted her head to stretch her neck when she noticed him watching.

"I don't think you could ever understand how grateful we are." She almost whispered, not to wake Gwen.

His eyes lifted to hers and she had her answer. He'd been watching the sleeping Gwen, with a look that almost looked like love in the purest.

"It's no problem. I'm just happy Merlin here was able to stop the truck before your friend here ended up roadkill." Arthur joked to ease the tension. "I'm sorry about what the two of you went through." He added softly.

"Yes well we're safe, which is probably more than I can say for Camelot."

"I say let it burn, with Uther and his court in it."

This brought a gasp from Morgana.

"That was probably a bit harsh; what I mean is that I wouldn't weep if the whole Pendragon clan was gone." Arthur tried to clean it up, now that Morgana was looking at him with a scowl. A few seconds later she was untangling herself from Gwen as she leaned towards the front of the Jeep; causing Gwen's head to fall to the other side in Arthur's shoulder. His breath hitched.

"Leon, we need to talk." Morgana poked at the knight who had been catching up with Merlin.

"What is it Morgana?"

"Alone." She replied with a demand.

"Morgana, where would we talk alone?" Leon asked. Instantly, Morgana's turned gold and the Jeep stopped.

"Here is as good a place as any." She replied as she got out the car in a huff.

Merlin turned to look at his brother to inquire about what happened, but the site he was greeted with halted his words. Arthur cradled one of the women in his arm, gently. Her head rested on his chest and her peered down into her face. Finally he cleared his throat, catching Arthur's attention.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"She fell asleep." Arthur answered.

"Not her, the one with magic. She seemed upset."

"Yes, well, it may have been something I said." Arthur offered.

"We can't stay with them." Morgana whispered harshly once they were out of ear shot.

"What?" Leon looked at Morgana like she had lost her mind. "Morgana, we've stumbled upon a stroke of luck and you want to abandon it because Arthur's pissed you off? What did he do?" Leon inquired.

"Expressed his feelings, or lack thereof, for the destruction of the Pendragons; one of which, may I remind you, is in that Jeep and our best friend." Morgana huffed, still trying to keep quiet.

"Morgana, we'll run into all types of people who will feel the same. Uther isn't a popular sovereign. He killed Arthur's father, the last dragon lord, after Arthur's mother had left the city. He's killed lots of people, for no reason but misplaced grief." Leon confessed.

"Yet you swore allegiance to him." Morgana could not understand staying with someone who hated the crown, when they basically had it with them.

"I swore allegiance to the crown, which will be perched on her head one day; if Helios has his way, sooner then later. That's what makes us uphold our oath Morgana, the Camelot to be. Besides, this is why you both will assume names." Leon argued, while calming Morgana, the fierce one. "Come on, Elena, at least one nights rest and food. We can really regroup, come up with a plan." He winked, throwing his arm over her shoulder and directing them back towards the Jeep.

"I still don't like him." Morgana grumbled, as their steps rhymed.

"Why, because he prettier than you?" Leon teased.

"I think he looks like a toad."

"Just don't turn him into one." Leon quipped.

Morgana let out a bark of laughter, the first laugh since the churning and hammering of the droogs. Since the adventure through the woods, outside of the kingdom, through the throng of soldiers that somehow had missed them completely. Thinking back on the journey, there had been so much luck, even in a situation that seemed full of despair.

"The one with dark hair has magic, he'd be able to turn him back, the clot pole." It was Leon's turn to laugh. It'd been a while since anyone used the childhood insult.

It was the faint sound of laughter and the rumble of her empty stomach that caused Gwen to begin to stir. She lays there though, as she often did, waiting to for Morgana to wake her. It was their game, she's play hard to wake, although she would be fully conscious. This time was no different, except she didn't need to to open her eyes to discern that she was not in bed. No her bed, though always comfortable, had never been this heavenly and she wondered for a second, where she was, when the events from the past few days came flooding back. She tilted her head upward and opened her eyes, expecting Leon.

Arthur for his part, saw this coming, but didn't make any moves. When her faced turned to his, they were inches away. When she opened her eyes, he saw the confusion and apprehension there and all he could think to do was smile. So there he was smiling like an idiot, forgetting that while he had been watching her, Merlin had been watching him.

After a few painstaking seconds she smiled sleepily back, removed herself from his arms and commented on her hunger to no one in particular.

Merlin quickly handed her a nutrient bar, which she almost swallowed whole after grumbling a quick thank you. Once down, she relaxed into the backseat, looking back and forth between Arthur and Merlin. "Where's Leon?"

Her voice was like a song, Arthur mused, as he closed his eyes for a moment. It was short lived though when Merlin's voice responded.

"He's on his way back actually." Merlin answered, while nodding toward Leon and Morgana walking together, towards them. When Leon got into the car he looked at Gwen, "Gertrude, I see you've awoken."

The look on her face was worth his weight in gold, which is what they both figured would be outcome at bestowing such a name on her. This name had history, which both of them knew extensively, Gwen's infamous tutor.

"Elena, just had some concerns about what we are going to do." Salt in the wounds, such a pretty name. He saw the outrage flicker in her perfectly neutral expression.

Once they were back on the road, the men began to tell stories from when they were kids. Morgana and Gwen loves hearing the embarrassing stories about Leon.

Uther Pendragon was a proud old dog. This fact became more concrete with age, just as his wisdom was thinly veiled grief. Yes how the mighty had fallen, but he was still mighty.

His mouth still made of cleavers and machetes, eager to cut someone down. His fist still iron, just shackled, for the time being, waiting to crush. Uther had had many formidable foes and had buried them under his boot, Helios would be no different. Yes the mighty had fallen, he took in the dungeon that he had been abandoned in. It had been two days and he knew nothing, saw nothing, heard no one; save the screams of the people he so foolishly neglected to protect.

Self reflection was one thing that Uther rarely dwelled in; for what, he was a man of power and men of power rarely dwelled, they pushed forward bringing in the new. He had ushered in an era free of fear, for the most part. He had eradicated magic with his iron fist, men not only willing to kill but die for him.

However, in this cell, where the outside world is mostly silent, save the screams of terror, Uther had nothing but himself. The only thing that gave him solace is that Guinevere wasn't in the kingdom. She had thought herself clever and snuck out for a swim, Leon had informed them of their plans beforehand.

The boy had damn near been bred and raised to be her protector, they weren't best friends by accident. He kept him up to speed on all her going ons, except Lancelot, he'd never told that.

Mighty, but flawed, Uther realized that he'd done everything all wrong. He should have been preparing his men for invasion, or better yet have that messenger followed and taken Helios by surprise. Helios had struck the heart of Camelot, and that's where he had been thinking from ever since. It had weakened him, this old heart. Thinking back, offering Gwen's hand to the knight should've been the wake up call he needed, but foolishly he thought with his heart, that had only thought of Guinevere; instead of using his head that would've thought of the kingdom.

This fact was malleable, like most facts are for men in power though, and Uther was able to twist and bend it until he had removed his part in all of this. Forgotten were the years of conspiracy with Helios, the kingdoms crushed or put in disarray due to them. What them? Yes in this dungeon, Uther did what all men of power do, he absolved himself, just as he had done during the great purge; here he pushed forward and made something new, something that he could bare his teeth at, something that could claw at his gut and make him hunger to be the hero that he had been so many times before.

Mighty is what Helios got that night when he had Uther brought up from the dungeons. Head held high, Uther was nothing put regal, nothing but mighty.

"Where is Guinevere?" Helios asked, voice menacing.

A ghost of a smile flickered across Uther's face and Helio's blood began to boil. Signaling to his guards, they rushed Uther and forced him to his knees. Helios stooped so they were eye to eye, a blade flipping absentmindedly in his left hand. He smiled at Uther before slashing his cheek. "Where is the princess?!" Helios yelled as Uther's blood leaked on the floor.

The king's laugh came as a deep chuckle at first but it soon bounced of the walls of the thrown room, how familiar the sound. "You'd think I'd tell you?" He answered.

Helios, for his brute strength, was equally as smart; as well as observant and it was there in Uther's eye that he saw the gleam of relief he'd seen all too often. For as much as Uther had been able to lock away his memories and see Helios as only an enemy, Helios remembered everything; every little detail about what he and Uther had done, as well as the man's subtleties.

"You don't know? Well then, it's time to bring her home." Helios grinned wickedly, although he knew this undertaking would not be an easy one.

"Take him to Gaius, get him patched up. Remove anything that can be used as a weapon from his quarters and then lock him in there, 3 guards at all times." Helios threw to Gwaine, his second in command who stood behind me, near the throne.

Gwaine wordlessly lead the fallen King and three of his men to Gaius' chambers. Gwaine for his part still couldn't believe that fate had turned out like this. Behind him was the man he had the upmost hatred for, a man who he would gladly see rot away in a cell for eternity. However, he couldn't do that, not to Camelot and not to Guinevere.

He remembers running through these halls as a child, his father and mother members of court. He remembers Guinevere with her sun-kissed skin and her wild hair. He remembers catching frogs and kissing her cheek and how sweet she was compared to anyone. How she and Morgana helped him escape Camelot when he was 14 and Uther had ordered their families execution.

Another member of court coveted his father's favor with the king; during the great purge many innocents died, both with and without magic.

He quickly shook off that memory, it may change his resolve. Once they reached the physicians quarters, he unholstered his gun and sent the rest of the guards to sweep Uther's chambers. Knocking he waited until Gaius bade them entry.

It had been almost four days now since Gaius had seen his king and to be honest, to look upon him brought no great relief at the moment.

"King's been injured." Said the boy and Gaius knew him instantly.

"You're Miriam and Leopold's boy. I treated you when you had the chicken pox." Gaius mused, causing Uther to finally look at the man with a gun to him. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Gwaine looked downright embarrassed, why, he didn't know. "I'm going to help you all."

"Why?" Uther asked.

"When you sentenced my mother, father, and myself to death, your daughter got me out of Camelot. I could watch you die a million times, but Guinevere, I can't let Helios harm her." Gwaine explained. "He'll send me to find her, no doubt. I'll be sure to see that that doesn't happen."

Her face was more exquisite in the rising sun than it had been been in the pale moonlight. Then he could see the dusky hue, but now she looked like she glowed from the inside. Both women had fallen asleep hours before, while Leon and Merlin kept each other company. He, himself had been fighting the sleep that threatened to overtake him, wanting to make sure she stayed comfortable. She had ended up in his arms again, and though he had no complaints, he was painfully aware of the amusement in Merlin's eyes while he watched in the rear view mirror. After a few more hours, they found themselves back at their little cottage. Before he could wake her Morgana had shaken her out of her slumber and they were dutifully following Leon.

"We've got two rooms. I figure us guys can figure something out and the women can have Arthur's room." The young man paled. Not only was him room small and humble, but it was also a complete mess.

"Ahhhh-I have to get the bed prepared for you." Arthur partially lied and made a bee line for his room.

"Let's get you guys some food and then rest. Afterward, we can decide what the next steps are." Merlin offered, while stealing glances at Morgana.

Merlin lead their guest into the cozy home. There was a foyer with a large bookcase full of books older than anything Gwen had seen. The walls were all an earthy green color with brown trimming. There was ivy everywhere, but not over grown, more so as if the forest surrounding the home was part of it.

They sat in quiet exhaustion on the comfortable couch, waiting as Merlin prepared a quick meal.

Arthur returned after hastily throwing everything into his closet. When he entered the kitchen he found Merlin making a breakfast feast.

"I'm quite surprised by you," Merlin began. "...and I didn't think you could surprise me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked as he stole a piece of cooked bacon.

"Oh, I don't know. You've only been talking about going to the Darkling Woods before your 21st birthday since forever. We're on the way, and you have us turn around..." Now it was Merlin's turn to tease, "... and all because of a girl."


	5. Chapter 5

"... and not only will they slow me down, but I wouldn't be able to handle if something happened to them..." Leon continued, voice barely over a whisper. He was wasting his time trying to convince the brothers into letting Gwen and Morgana- Gertrude and Elena- stay with them until he could find the knights and Elyan.

For their part, Merlin and Arthur had already made up their minds that they would house and protect the women. Leon had just yet to give them the chance to say yes. As they listened to Leon, Merlin started a fire in their fireplace, illuminating the room a bit more. Arthur had made tea, which they were drinking now.

"...Once I find the Prince, we can regroup and figure out what we need to do. I know if enough of us got out, we can take the kingdom back. It shouldn't be to long; four months tops. This way, I know their safe though. No one is coming here to look for her." Leon finished.

"Leon, of course they can stay." Arthur offered, giving his friends shoulder a reassuring pat. It wasn't lost on him though that Leon was concerned that someone would come looking for one of them. He assumed since Elena, being the handmaiden to the Princess, that she may have some value.

"As far as safety, you have to know they'll be fine here, with me and Merlin." Arthur continued with his assurances.

"Any idea of why all of this is happening? In Camelot I mean." Merlin inquired, sleepy but curious.

Leon shook his head. "Honestly, the attack was a total surprise. There had been a similar attack on Couldrow a few days earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if we were the only people to get away; I'm hoping more knights did though."

"Attacking Camelot is a bold move. Who would do such a thing?" Merlin said, more so thinking out loud.

"Are you kidding me? It's Camelot, it's the Pendragons; you should know how much hatred so many people have towards them. That entire kingdom." Arthur argued. As far as he was concerned, Camelot was a terrible place, and all the people who lived in that kingdom had a bit of blood on their hands. However, he couldn't hold that against the three citizens in his home. For they had been through an ordeal and needed to rest; and one of them was beautiful.

"Aye." Leon answered. "Camelot is changing though, and when the Princess takes her thrones, I foresee a just and prosperous Camelot. The prophecies say as much."

"Prophecies?" The twins asked in unison.

Leon nodded. "In the shadows of Camelot she is called the Once and Future Queen, destined to unite the nine kingdoms. There will be peace, and magic will be restored, or that's what the prophecies say. My mother's best friend is a seer, they speak of this often when she goes to visit her; apparently there's no question of the age we're in. " Leon recalled what his mother had told him over and over again about Gwen. "Her mother was a high priestess-"

"Wait! Uther had a child with a high priestess?" Arthur asked incredulously. This revelation caused the two boys to perk up in their chairs. The three of them sat at their round dining table, drinking tea, the fire cast eerie shadows across the room. Leon had just grabbed all of their attention. He and Merlin had been so far removed from anything Camelot. Their small village while growing up was in Morriso, which was King Renauld's kingdom. There Hunith found not only refuge, but aid through the ordeal.

Leon realized then, that they had never heard of the prophecies. Poor Leon was exhausted, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to spread the word, and to let his old friends know what was really going on in Camelot; at least as much as he could. Briefly, he considered telling them who the women in Arthur's room sleeping really were; he thought better of it, he trusted them, but the less they knew the better.

Lowering his voice more, he leaned in, cautious that Gwen didn't hear him, for this tale was a long awaited whisper that Uther took great strides to crush. "The Queen was a high priestess. You should know that magic once flourished in Camelot. Your own father was a commander in the Legion of Dragon Lords; sworn to protect Camelot, before The Purge."

"Mother doesn't speak of Camelot much." Merlin offered. The silence just hung there for a second, as a bitter reminder of all that had been lost.

"Well, when Moira became pregnant, she received the prophecy. My mother says she and the then Court Sorcerer Nimeuh were in the room when it hit her; said her eyes were a million miles away as she chanted 'The Once and Future Queen grows in my womb. Her first breath will be a high priestesses' last.' Uther just didn't know that Princess Guinevere's first breath would be Queen Moira's last. He turned so suddenly on Nimueh, she had been the midwife.

"My mother says that Uther loved Moira so that he would've rathered her than the child, if he had had a choice. Thats not to say he doesn't love Gwen, he loves her fiercely. However, my mother told me that his grief was so deep and his pain so wide that he almost drowned in it; until the only thing that would keep him afloat was hatred. He clung to hatred of all things magic because it was the only thing in his life that wasn't sinking. That's when he began to change, my mother says. It didn't help that the Druids tried to take the baby when they had a vision of Uther binding her powers, killing Moira's visiting mother accidentally while trying to get away.

"They were unsuccessful and Uther had her powers bound and she has no idea of who she really is. She's heard murmurs of the prophecy, but she's never been told the whole truth. Leon chuckles wistfully. "That's why I stay. If it hadn't been for her and Prince Elyan, I would've lost all hope, but I believe in them. I believe is the kingdoms that she will build, so does the rest of Camelot. Uther is a tyrant, just as much within his walls as without."

"Wait, how does she get the throne, I'm assuming her brother is older?" Arthur began to try to piece the Pendragons together.

"No he's younger; when the Queen died, Uther had an affair with her sister, my mother said they could've been twins."

"So you plan to what, go back to Camelot?" Merlin asked. The fire was raging and the candles were still lit, casting a dancing glow across Leon's face.

"No, that'd be suicide. No, if any of the Knights were able to fight their way out, we always had a meetup plan. I'm hope someone has gotten word to Prince Elyan."

"Was he not there?" Arthur inquired.

"No, he and his wife went to Kush for a vacation. I imagine he's floating down the Nile." Leon chuckled. He was relieved that Elyan had been gone. Before his marriage, they had been a foursome; Gwen, Morgana, Elyan and himself. He considered the Prince his very best friend.

"You should be getting some rest." Merlin said as Leon began to clean his gun.

"I will. Ya got a pen and paper? I want to write them a letter." Leon requested.

...

Morgana should've known. Yes he may have been their best friend, but he was a knight first. So she should've expected for him to have a secret meeting with their host. She should've expected them to conspire to keep the women safe. She should've know she and Gwen would be abandoned, alone, and away from everything they knew.

He had been sleeping in the living room on the couch when she had gone to the bathroom. Hours later, when she woke again she found a letter next to her head, explaining why Leon had left them and that he would do all he could to come back. This did nothing to relieve Morgana, they were in a house with people, that at the moment, she considered enemies.

Plus, how was she supposed to explain this to Gwen. This wasn't quite what the Princess was used to and though she would never complain, Morgana knew that she deserved so much more than a cottage and a lumpy bed. However, this was probably the safest place for them to be, as Leon's letter said.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, careful not to wake an exhausted Gwen, she threw on the same clothes that she had had on before. Closing the door behind her she padded to the kitchen, where she could smell breakfast cooking.

Merlin and Arthur worked together in the kitchen seamlessly and were so focused that they didn't notice her. Both men were putting extra care into the food, for fear that the women would already be livid when they found Leon long gone.

Clearing her throat she caught their attention, Arthur looked up just for his face to go from anticipation to disappointment; the others face she couldn't readily read, but she didn't trust either of them.

"We need clothes." Morgana informed as she walked further into the kitchen, sitting at the island. The cottage was cozy, although she had become accustomed to finer things; spoils that fell from Gwen.

"We can all go to town a bit later." Merlin offered as he flipped the pancakes she was babysitting.

"No no Gw- Gertrude should probably stay here, she seems exhausted." She partially lied. It was true that Gwen was exhausted, she knew her well enough to know that she was an early riser; what she didn't share is the fear that someone would recognize her. After her birth and her mother's death Uther took great strides to keep their children hidden from the commoners sight. It was a choice that Gwen always fought, feeling that her people needed to know who she was as their next Queen. He'd disagreed.

"Well, we could go. You could shop for the two of you and Arthur can stay here." Merlin was throwing his brother a bone and Arthur knew it. Suddenly the thought of being alone with her frightened him.

"Perhaps you'd be better suited to stay here. Having a person with magic here to protect her can't hurt." Arthur offered, receiving a side eye from Merlin. There was disappointment there.

"Fine." Morgana answered, not too pleased to have to spend time with Arthur.

The three ate in uncomfortable silence once breakfast was done. They traded glances but said nothing and once Morgana was done, she went and waited by the Jeep.

"Finally, a woman not blinded by your good looks." Merlin teased.

"Ha ha." Arthur threw mockingly as he shrugged on his jacket.

Morgana had perched herself on the hood of Clementine by the time Arthur came out of the house. "Did Leon leave you any money?" Arthur inquired. Morgana's eyes flashed gold as she whispered a spell, Arthur could hear the coins falling from her pockets. He let out a chuckle and jumped into the driver's seat. Morgana followed and jumped into the passenger seat.

"I don't understand why you'd be a servant with tricks like that." Arthur began trying to break the ice.

"It's about more than money." Morgana answered sharply.

"Oh." There was a pause. Arthur was trying "Well what is it about? I can't image the Pendragons to be very kind." Arthur continued, trying to make amends. "Not saying their bad people." He added quickly.

"What could you possibly know of them?" Morgana asked.

"I know Uther killed many innocent people. That he killed children who possessed magic, destroyed families and made magic something to be feared." Arthur offered with confidence.

"Yea, but what do you know of them?" She asked again.

"What do you mean?"

"You speak of Uther's atrocities, yet condemn the whole bloodline. What do you know of them? Because I know the Princess and Prince are nothing like their father." Morgana countered.

"I don't know much about them." Arthur conceded.

"Yes, so how can you make such broad judgements on them?"

"All I have to go on is what I know." Arthur defended.

"Exactly, and you know nothing."

"And it seems you do."

"I am the handmaiden to the future Queen of Camelot and I can assure you that she is nothing like what you think."

Arthur fell silent, seeing that there was nothing else to say. Perhaps he had judged them a bit harshly, but what's good for the goose is good for the gander; perhaps he wouldn't be judging them so hard if his father was alive and his mother whole.

"You like Gertrude." It wasn't a question, the woman had read him like a book and the way she said it left no room for question.

"Concerned that's all, we almost flattened her." He laughed nervously, lying even though the woman riding with him knew all.

"Concerned? That's what they're calling it now?" She asked and Arthur made the decision to ignore her for the rest of the way to town.

She woke with sun in her face. If she'd been home she would've drawn the shades and dove back into bed, but she wasn't home. Instead she was in a stranger's bedroom, worrying for her kingdom.

Her stomach rumbles and she decides that she should go find Morgana, not realizing that she had gone.

When she finds the kitchen, the man with dark hair is tidying up from the breakfast she can still smell; there's a storm in her stomach again.

"Where's Leon?" She asks and the man whirls around to look at her. His face settles into a kind smile and he produces a plate that he's saved for her.

"You need to eat." He offers gently, and Gwen does not protest. She approaches the island, very aware her friends are missing. Grabbing a slice of bacon, she watches Merlin as she chews.

"Where's Leon?" She asked again. "Elena?"

"Elena went to town with Arthur to get you guys some clothes amongst other things. They should be back soon." Merlin explained.

"And Leon?"

Merlin let out a loud sigh. "Leon went to find the rest of the Knights. He has given his word that he will come for the two of you when the time comes."

"He left us?!" Panic started to spread through her. Leon abandoned them without so much a word, and now they were to stay with strangers. Merlin reading her feelings rounded the island and sat next to her.

"He left you here because he knew we would care for the two of you. You have nothing to worry about, honestly Leon is the one in danger."

"I just want to go home-?" She searched for his name.

"Merlin." He offered, and places a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"I want to go back to Camelot, Merlin." She almost whispered.

"You can't." He responded sadly. "Eat up." He pushed her plate closer to her.

There was silence for a bit while she ate. Until Merlin broke it.

"So what was life like in Camelot?" Merlin asked, curious. "You know my mother and father are from there."

"Really? I worked as handmaiden to the Princess." She lied, thinking bout of the duties that Morgana usually had. "You know, waking her up, getting her meals."

"That sounds awful."

"Why?"

"Pendragons."

"What does that mean?"

"Come on, you have to know the Pendragon reputation, being from Camelot. Hell, you've probably experienced their wrath." Merlin kept talking.

"I'm quite sure I can guess the reputation, especially after the The Great Purge. I was a babe when that happened." She knew they had enemies, what kingdom didn't. Lately though, her father had begun to include her in manners of state, to prepare her for her role in the future. Before this, she thought Camelot's reputation was that of any other kingdom, as of late though she had been privy to decisions that have her pause; not sending aid to Couldrow being the most recent.

"Not a good one. I wasn't born in Camelot because of Uther Pendragon."

"What do you mean? Why would he do that?" Gwen didn't want to think of father as heartless.

"Because my father had magic. Uther sentenced my mother and father to death; my mother was pregnant with me and Arthur at the time. She fled."

Gwen listened on in horror, remembering Gwaine and his family and how she and Morgana got him out of Camelot. "Your father?"

"Died. My mother was never the same, and I don't want to talk about this anymore." He finished, seeing the tears in Gertrude's eyes.

"Gertrude..." He began but she winced.

"I hate that name." She said as she stuffed her mouth with toast.

Merlin laughed. "Do you have any nicknames?"

"Tru."

"Tru, I like that." And that was the beginning of their bond, Merlin liked Tru and Gwen, well Gwen never had many friends.

"So you don't hate me because I serve the crown?" She asked, she had heard some of Arthur's rantings for a second or two.

"Oh, I don't even hate Uther... Arthur on the other hand..." He explained as she finished her food. Merlin cleaned the plate and then took her on a tour of the small home.

"You have magic?" She finally asked.

"Yes."

"Can you show me?"

This is how Arthur found them, jealousy simmering just a bit. Merlin was sitting on a tree stump while Gertrude was gliding around the sky. Morgana on the other had was not happy, what if he dropped her.

"What are you doing?" Morgana barked at him, causing Merlin to lower Gwen slowly to the ground. He stood as she approached him, fire in her eyes.

"She wanted to see what I could do..." He began.

"Did you see me?! Like a bird?" Gwen asked as she ran over, exuberant.

Morgana threw a protective arm around her and steered her towards the cottage, away from the men "I saw. Just be careful. You can't just let anyone use magic on you." Morgana reprimanded lightly, which halted her briefly. Every since this all happened, she'd taken on a mother type role for Gwen, which wasn't necessary; Gwen was strong, she had Pendragon blood. "I got clothes." Informed with a bit more excite.

Arthur, came around the car and called to Merlin. "Help me carry all this stuff in please?"

"How you all afford all this?"

"She used to magic to produce money?"

"Alchemy?"

"No, they just appeared." Arthur grunted.

"A transferring spell." Merlin mumbled with a smirk. This would be the first time that Merlin had met a woman around his age that possessed magic, that wasn't fleeting. It would be foolish of him not to see they mirrored each other; pale skin, striking eyes, raven hair. She was beautiful and full of magic and Merlin wanted to know more. The problem was that unlike Gertrude, she didn't seem so eager to get to know them. While Tru was quick to get lost in conversation in the kitchen, Elena had regarded them with utter suspicion. Her eyes had been piercing, nostrils flared, lips tight.

Arthur dumped a few bags into Merlin's arms. They'd have to make a second trip; Elena had bought all manners of things. There was ointments for their skin, both cosmetics and medicinal. She had bought dresses that, although weren't the quality of ladies of court, they were quite luxurious; she had insisted they be soft. She knew quite a bit about Gertrude's likes and dislikes, he realized as he walked into the house.

"Merlin is wonderful..." Arthur heard as he set the bags down outside their door. It had been Gertrude, and in that moment Arthur felt a twinge of jealousy crawl up his spine again. He rapped on the door harsher than he meant.

When the door opened he was looking at Elena, who was staring back at him like he was bothering her. "I brought some of your bags." He wilted under her gaze.

"Thank you." Came Gertrude's kind reply, as she came to stand next to Elena to gather the bags.

He lost his voice and just nodded, turning to retrieve the other bags.

"I don't think he likes me." Gwen confessed as she started looking at the things Morgana bought.

"Hmmmm." Morgana didn't commit to answering. Instead she changed the subject. "Look at all these britches." She squealed while holding a pair up. "Now I got a sewing kit too, so I can make any alterations needed." She continued as she unpacked.

Morgana knew that her mistress preferred to wear pants, as did she; Uther, though, usually forbade The women in the castle from wearing them. Gwen could only get away with it ever so often. She had also bought her some simple v-neck shirts, she figured Gwen should be able to enjoy the time here as much as possible. Of course though there were dresses, just not the kind Gwen was used to. Some weren't as modest as others, but she got what what she could.

"You splurged." Gwen said suspiciously from the bed as she began to unpack the bags. "Where did the money come from Morgana?"

"The vaults is Camelot..." Her head went down. However, Gwen's ears perked up and an idea was brewing. She signaled for Morgana to come closer as she told her of a ways they may be able to use that particular spell.

"Have you ever seen the Princess Guinevere?" Helios asked as he casually walked around her room, amongst her things. He had decided to learn as much as possible about the Princess, this way he could try to make their union a happy one. If that didn't work, he hoped to learn her weaknesses, to be exploited if she didn't see things his way.

Gwaine stood in the corner of the room, watching Helios. As his second, he was rarely kept in the dark about his thought. "I can't say I've had the pleasure... most people haven't."

"I've had the pleasure... and a pleasure it was indeed." Helios smirked.

"Ah, a fair maiden?" Gwaine played along.

"Fair doesn't describe it. Who knew that ugly dog Uther could have helped make that." Helios laughed. "She came bursting into that throne room..." Helios trailed, lost in thought.

Approaching Helios, Gwaine asked the question that had been burning in him. "What is it that you want from her Helios, because this is a huge undertaking? More than half of Camelot's army has fled into the woods and our men can't find them. We have to know they'll be at our door soon; and there's the fact that she's no where to be found. The men are questioning your judgement-"

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Helios interrupted not looking at Gwaine, instead he was going through the dresses that lined her expansive closet. Purple, he thought, as his hands grazed the different hued dresses; this must be her favorite.

"Never, I just need to understand better so I can defend you better." Gwaine reasoned. Snapping Helios out of his exploration.

"Defending? I don't need defending." Helios argued.

"You do though. Those men lost friends and brothers, they feel like it was for nothing; we haven't met our objective, hell the objective is gone." Gwaine continued.

"That is why you'll be going to find her." Helios assigned. "Ready a small group of our best men, you'll ride at dawn. Oh and I want her alive and well when she darkens Camelot's door, understood?"

"Understood." With that Gwaine left the room he's played in so many times as a child and set out to find his men. Gwaine had a plan though. He knew there was discontent and that their men were not happy with the attack in the first place. Furthermore, he had been the one the men trusted and admired, as he was the one they interacted with. Helios rarely made the effort with them anymore; another one of Helios' characteristics as a leader that he modeled after Uther. Gwaine knew that he would be able to get the men to do what it was that he wanted and not Helios' will; with that knowledge he set out to select his five.


	6. Chapter 6

"And why not?" Gwen squeaked after she told Morgana of her idea.

"I'm not that powerful Gwen, plus I wouldn't want anything to go wrong." Morgana countered, the idea had been a good one if not a bit far fetched.

"How about just me? Instead of the citizens?"Gwen's wheels kept turning, trying to figure out how Morgana's Magic might help them get Camelot back. "Send me there and I can try to get as many people out as possible. If I get caught, you be bringing me back anyway."

"Gwen, I can't transport you to Camelot, not to mention, unnoticed. I don't have that power, I don't think anyone does anymore." There was a knock at the door again and this time Gwen jumped up to answer. Morgana began separating the clothes and folding them.

Arthur's throat went dry when she opened the door, peering up at him. For a second one he was able to really see the curves of her body, _all woman, _Arthur thought to himself he held the bags out to her without a word and was gone before she could say thank you.

"Well at least Merlin is nice." She said as she closed the door behind a retreating Arthur.

He had made a beeline for the back of the house to chop wood, release all that tension he'd been feeling. Maybe then he would be able to go back to acting normal.

He couldn't have been chopping for more then five minutes before the rhythmic sound of ax on wood caught Morgana's attention. She went over and looked out the window to see what the noise was, not ten feet away from her was Arthur, muscles rippling. Although at night it had been terrible cold the last week, the days had been a bit hot; this day was no exception. Arthur's cotton shirt clung to his torso as he swung his ax hard. An appreciative, if not lustful grin ghosted across her face.

"What is it Morgana?" Gwen asked sitting cross legged on the bed where Morgana had been moments before. She turned and beckoned Gwen over, a finger over her lips to signal to Her to keep quiet. When she approached, Morgana pointed his fit form out to her and Gwen gasped. Where Morgana's thoughts were none too innocent, Gwen could only think of how beautiful he was.

"He's beautiful." Gwen thought aloud before she could stop herself and Morgana smirked.

"More beautiful than your beloved Lancelot?" Morgana teased.

"I didn't say that." Gwen spun to look at Morgana defensively.

Morgana held her hands up in mock surrender. "A simple no, would've sufficed." She said as she peered out the window again, just in time to see him shed his shirt, using it to wipe his brow. Morgana erupted into a round of cat calling and applause. Arthur turned just in time to see Gertrude duck out of the window, while Elena continued with no shame.

Arthur, slightly embarrassed, threw her a noncommittal wave and kept chopping wood. A small smile played across his lips, Gertrude had been watching.

"I can't believe you did that." Gwen began as they made their way back to the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Did you see him? Did you see that back? How could I not?" Morgana laughed. "He's beautiful." Morgana teased again and Gwen pushed her onto the bed. She laid next to her and they took a second for their giggles to subside.

For Gwen the giggles quickly dissolved into guilt. Since she had fled Camelot, she hadn't really thought of Lancelot. Running for your life through the woods, yes it's understandable; but she hadn't even thought of him after they were no longer in any real danger, while Lancelot was going through who knows what. A lone tear fell and Gwen turned quickly so that Morgana didn't see it.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked, knowing Gwen.

"How is it fair that we get to sit here giggling, while people are dying? What kind of woman am I to not have spared a thought for my betrothed?" Gwen sobbed into _his_ pillow, which smelt of cedar and pine and masculinity, and the guilt deepened. She could not deny that she was taken by him the moment she saw him. With golden and hair and cerulean eyes, he was beautiful; in a different way than Lancelot. She groaned, there it was, now she was comparing them. She loved Lancelot and she was disgusted with herself, here, giggling like a child, safe with a man she felt drawn to, while he was either out in the woods, or captured at home.

"Oh Gwen, you get to laugh, you're a human being, and as far as Lancelot, this is the first day we've actually been able to breath; now you can think of him and hope for him." Morgana soothed as Gwen finally let out all of the anguish that she didn't know was in her.

Another knock made Morgana's head turn to the door sharply. "What is it?" She barked and Merlin opened the door sheepishly.

"Arthur and I are a bit hungry, we were wondering if you two would like to eat?" Merlin asked, causing Morgana to soften slightly.

"We'll be out in a moment." She answered not as brashly.

With a nodded head, Merlin closed the door behind him, and made his way back to the kitchen. He turned on the tele and searched for a news channel.

"Uther Pendragon has yet to be heard from since the attack on Camelot. Sources say that he was executed, while others believe that he is being held prisoner..." The news woman began as Arthur entered the kitchen. The program had turned into a split screen with two pundits arguing over what caused the attack.

"I'm willing to bet that this is the work of sorcerers..." One of them began. "...Uther had treated a large portion of his citizen and the citizens of other kingdoms as second class citizens, which no one should be, and now we wonder why such an attack was brought to Camelot's door?"

Arthur grabbed a glass of water and watched the program as well.

"Are you saying they deserve it?" Asked the host for clarification. "That people deserve to die?"

"I'm saying that we're forged out of a legacy of hatred, that old world and

much of it is long lost, however the lesson should remain; hatred, of a group of people, on such a grand level should not only be abhorred but fought, the people of Camelot did not fight the tyrant that is Uther Pendragon."

"What about the whereabouts of the Prince and-"

"Turn it off. I don't want to hear about this right now. What's for dinner?" Arthur asks after a few minutes of the back and forth.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, turning off the tv. "I don't know, but we should get something fixed soon for them."

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Letting them stay here?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. Why, second thoughts?" Merlin inquired.

"I jus- Elena hates me. I've tried but she looks at me as if I were an enemy. I don't know how much help we can be if they don't trust us." Arthur explained.

"Tru trusts us." Merlin offered, cheerily.

"Tru?"

"Gertrude. That's her nickname, which I like better." Merlin scrunched up his face at that last part, the name Gertrude was awful.

"Well I'm happy to see they are getting along so well with you." Arthur spit sarcastically. Then began mumbling to himself. "Already calling her by her nickname..."

Merlin thought it better to change the subject. Not only was his brother a stubborn man, but his jealousy found ways of rearing its ugly head. "Dinner? What will we eat?"

"Elena bought food. Maybe we should make something they like." Arthur offered and moved to the fridge.

The smell of lamb invaded their room. Gwen had calmed considerably and now all she could think of was the meat that had to be cooking. As if summoned a knock came to the door.

"Food will be ready in five." Arthur gruffly let them know through the door. They could hear him retreating soon after.

The twosome freshened up a bit and then headed to the kitchen. There on the table sat four plates of food, each with a setting at the table. Arthur and Merlin were already seated, however they hadn't touched there food yet.

Morgana approached a plate and began stacking the utensils onto it. When she lifted it and her glass to retreat back to the bedroom, she saw Gwen sit down. The Princess had sent a sweet smile to Arthur, causing his heart to beat wildly. That euphoria was short lived when she gave Merlin the most disarming grin.

"This smells delicious Merlin." She complimented and he blushed, ducking his head slightly and cast a look at Morgana; who had finally taken a seat. Gwen caught the look he gave her friend and smiled wider.

"Did you make the lamb?" She continued.

"No I did the mashed potatoes and the vegetables, Arthur made the lamb. Taste it, he's a master at seasoning."

Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled again. He turned away, afraid she'd see him blush. Her smile faltered. Clearing her throat she turned back to Merlin. "We really appreciate you letting us stay with you two. I don't know what we would've done. Once Leon finds my brother, we should be out of you hair." She slipped.

"Your brother is a knight? But then wouldn't you be a lady of the court." Arthur questioned, bringing her attention back to him.

"No no, he's a servant too, but he works very closely with the Knights. He trained most of them." She answered as she stuffed lamb into her mouth. Elyan had trained them, at least that was no lie.

"Your brothers a fighter." Merlin said and Gwen nodded.

"Ha. He's the fighter? Give her a sword and she could best most men." Morgana bragged. It was a quiet secret, but true no less, Gwen could use a sword if it were in practice. She's never really fought anyone before but her brother and Leon.

"Really?" Amusement playing in Arthur's eyes. He had been quite the swordsman himself, almost warrior like, although he's had no formal training. "Well it seems you'll be here for awhile, perhaps you'd like to spar occasionally."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Say yes. He's always trying to get me to, but I don't want to fight. Plus, the magic and all, a sword probably wouldn't keep me any safer."

"Merlin, does it always have to be about your magic?!" Arthur burst forth with before he could stop it.

The table went silent with Merlin looking down.

"You two brothers right?" Morgana asked, breaking the tension, hating to see Merlin look so dejected.

"Twins." Arthur answered, voice laced with regret.

"Sometimes I wish I had a sibling, but then I remember I do." She said looking to Gwen.

"You two best friends?" Arthur inquired.

"Twins." Gwen answered, causing the four to laugh heartily. That was all that was needed to break the ice that had been present since they got here. The rest of the dinner was filled with friendly banter and the tension melted, even from Morgana.

"Solomon." Gwaine stood in the doorway of the great hall. Try as he might he had not been able to bring himself in; this is where the heavy weight of his parents fate was decided during the trials. The soldier that he had beckoned to came to Gwaine dutifully, although the the melancholy could be seen from miles away. "Walk with me." That was all Gwaine said when Solomon neared and the two went for a walk, until they were out of the castle. They came upon a fallen tree and took a seat on it.

"Solomon, I'm sorry about Clint." Gwaine said meaningfully. Clint had been Solomon's younger brother and what Helios called, an expendable. When they charged Camelot, Clint had been on the front lines; something that meant certain death. Solomon had begged to replace him, but he was told he was too valuable. Once the citadel had been taken, Clint was one of the first bodies found.

Solomon just grunted as a form of thanks.

Gwaine went quiet thinking of how to broach the subject. He studied his friend for a few minutes. Solomon was undeniably handsome and exotic. His brown skin and curly hair had all of the women swooning. He and Gwaine had become fast friends, often prowling for women in their off time together. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not working for that bastard anymore. Once I get what I was promised, I'm out of here; he should hope I don't slit his throat first." Solomon growled.

"You getting what you were promised means Helios coming to power. Do you really want him to be a King?" Gwaine asked.

"Of course not and beyond that Clint died for nothing. The girl isn't even here and I've got nothing." Solomon spat bitterly. He was all alone in the world now.

"You've got me friend." Gwaine clasped his shoulder. "And I think it's about time we start working for our interest."

"What are you talking about Gwaine?" Solomon asked, exasperated. How many schemes had he and Gwaine gotten into before.

"I'm talking about the fact that Helios wants me to find the princess. When I do, I have no intention to bring her back here... Do you know the prophecy of the Once and Future Queen?"

"Some."

"It's her. I'm quite sure it's her and we can't deliver that to Helios." Gwaine tried to convince. "Think of it this way, not only will you be able to get out of Camelot, but we can also stick it to Helios."

"It never sat well with me that we were here to force a woman to do something against her will." Solomon commented, making Gwaine smile.

"Mhmm. All I need is four others who would be for helping her and then we can look for her. I have some ideas, you got any suggestions?" He asked as his legs swung.

"Let me think. What will we do with her when we find her?" Solomon asked, fully willing to help the woman, if only in spite of Helios.

"That I'll have to figure out." He answered as he jumped off the trunk, Solomon following. They began to short walk back to the castle.

"You know Jason would probably want to do this, he's been against Helios for months now. He's only been staying for the same reasons most of us do, where would we go if we left? I'll talk to him and a few trusted others. When do we ride?"

"At dawn."

When they reached the gates to the city they separated. Solomon, gone to recruit. Gwaine on the other hand went to see what options Uther could offer for what to do with her once she was found.

"Take a 10 minute break, I'll be here and Helios won't know. You guys deserve one, I'll watch the bastard." Gwaine told the guards as he approached the King's quarters. The three men didn't need to be told twice as they needed the reprieve, the had been there for 48 hours now, with few official breaks.

Entering the chambers he saw Uther first thing. He was laid in his bed, glasses perched on his nose as he scrawled something in a piece of parchment.

"I ride at dawn to find your daughter. Where would you have me take her?" Gwaine asks the king.

"To the western borders of the Darkling Woods. You said more than half of the Knights fled, yes?"

"Almost 3/4 of your army were able to get away." Gwaine affirmed.

"That's where they will go, that's where Elyan will be waiting. That's where you should take her." Uther offered. "When you do, give her this." Uther dug in his drawer and produced the royal seal. "This way anything that she needs to send or any authority she may need she will have."

"You're trusting me? An enemy of Camelot?" Gwaine asked sarcastically as he stood in the same spot. Uther would bring it to him, something Uther hadn't had the intention of doing.

"An enemy that has pledged to help my daughter, you're the only one I can trust at the moment. Now here." He thrust the seal towards Gwaine, who didn't move.

Uther began to chuckle. "Stubborn." He said more to himself as he threw his legs over the bed. He made the short trip to where Gwaine stood and handed the seal to him. Before Gwaine could pull away, Uther had a firm grip. "If this is a trick, I will see you killed and I will make sure it is the most excruciating pain anyone has ever felt..." Uther eyes him. "...how will I know that you've succeeded in finding her?"

"I'll have word sent to you. I have my ways." Gwaine replied through clenched teeth.

Uther released him and headed back towards his bed. "You'd better." He answered as he went back to his parchment without sparing Gwaine a glance.

It wouldn't be easy. This was the one thought that persisted in Elyan's mind. He paced on the docks like a caged tiger. Mamnon had suggested that he take the long route, that that would keep him off of Helios' radar for as long as possible. Elyan didn't like the idea of taking his time, but in the end he realized the tactical advantages. With him he had three of Kush's best warriors, two of which were is first cousins now since his marriage to Nandi, the other his brother in law.

"Elyan, come sit while we wait." Emopha suggested as he watched his cousin pace. "You'll wear a hole in the docks."

"Did you know Gwen was missing?" Elyan responded, still walking from on end of the dock to another.

"Yes and I also heard that more than half of your knights fled into the forest. Why would you not think that she was with them? Optimism Elyan, they're trained to protect her, why do you think they wouldn't?" Emopha tried to reason. Elyan threw him a smirk.

"So how long to Camelot by boat?" Elyan had been accustomed to Skimmers; they fit two to three people at a time, in the Old World, they were called jet skis, but they weren't as fast.

"A month, two, depending on if the wind is in our favor." Answered Linka, Elyan's brother in law.

Skimmers took a few hours but would certainly alert any troops. No it was smarter to travel on a merchants cargo ship.

"We've been here for hours." Elyan gritted out.

"Elyan, patience, so eager for battle." Linka tried to calm him.

"Eager to make sure my family is alive." Elyan snapped. He stopped his pacing and sat on a bench away from them; the other men didn't bother him again until they had boarded the ship.

The vessel was expansive. Elyan took in his surroundings, never really seeing such a large ship before. There were men everywhere, of all colors, working to keep the ship going.

"Welcome, welcome. I am Jeremiah, owner of this ship." Came the voice of a stocky older man. His caramel skin on his handsome face glowed in the sunlight. "Memnon didn't give me many details, but he said that I could trust you on my ship. I hope that that is so." He welcomed the four men on his ship jovially.

The next second he had called a few of his men over to show them where they would be staying. As Elyan followed, all he could smell was the sea.

He was given quite a luxurious room. It wasn't what he was used to, but more than he expected. After sitting in the room after his escort went back to his duties, Elyan decided he needed a distraction. This is what led to Elyan stalking through the cabin, looking for Dondo. When found him, Dondo was half asleep.

"Hey!" Elyan shouted with a smile. "Want to spar?"

Dondo, who was the youngest and strongest of the four, smiled broadly while his eyes were still closed. "Elyan, you must have an urge to lose." His eyes popped open and in one graceful motion he was to his feet grabbing his sword.

Not many people could best Elyan, however Dondo could, with his lean strength, not to mention he was a shifter. That gave him extra stamina along with a whole host of enhancements.

Elyan laughed and headed towards the deck, with Dondo and swords in tow. Once they found a spot, they began to draw a crowd as they prepared for the exercise. "A show?" Elyan asked as they took they're places.

"Of course. Always give them a show... ON GUARD." Dondo's declaration began the spar and called more attention.

The clashing of swords range in the air, almost drowned by the shouts of the men. Elyan was fast and strong, but Dondo was otherworldly. There was a grace that he displayed with his fighting that awed Elyan.

It was his quickness that had landed Elyan on his back, with a sword planted in a plank on wood next to his head. Dondo let out a roar, which held all the power of a lion.

Elyan smiled. They may have a chance.

"I've got two SUVs waiting for you. Have you chosen you team?" Helios asked as he ate his dinner. The smell of beef invaded Gwaine's nose. "Will you be ready to leave at dawn?"

"So far I have Clint for sure." Gwaine's answered.

"Hmm take Agravaine, he's starting to grate me nerves. Perhaps awhile outside the castle will do the both of us some good." Helios decided.

Gwaine balked. "Helios, I know he's one of your most trusted, but he's also getting up there in age... He may slow us down."

Helios pondered over this. Gwaine definitely had a point. "Fine. You need to find Guinevere as soon as possible. Ahh but he could keep correspondence with me. That way you can focus entirely on finding her." He signaled for one of the servants to come to him.

"Fetch Agravaine, tell him to come now." Helios ordered, Gwaine's palms began to sweat.

"May I take my leave to find the rest of my men?" Gwaine requested.

"Of course. I'll let Agravaine know of the decision to send him. He'll be ready to leave at dawn."

Gwaine nodded and made a beeline for the soldiers quarters, hoping to find Solomon. Agravaine would never go along with this plan, he was a snake, but he was Helios' snake.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwaine's team had been assembled. Of course there was Solomon; who had been able to convince Jason that this was the best course of action. Jason was a tall, strikingly handsome blonde; he was proficient in weapons, with a emphasis on guns. Jason was able to bring Oya, a Fūlafæ aboard.

Fūlafaæ were full size faeries, as far as Oya knew she was the only one left. She had the ability to render her opponent so confused that they were unable to stand; this could be done en masse or individually. Oya could also control and manipulate water. She was still small, no taller than 5', her skin was a flawless dark chocolate, her hair white as snow; Jason thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Her presence in the group was going to help them outsmart Agrivaine, who had confronted Gwaine months ago about his commitment to taking Camelot. Faeries were also telepathic, furthermore with her being of Royal Fūlafæ blood, she could tap into the psyche of multiple people and unlock their telepathy while they were connected to her; Communication without speaking, without him overhearing.

The three of them had been told of Agravaine's presence on this trip. They had all groaned and ranted, but at the end of the day, they had no real say. Currently they sat in the vehicles they were to travel in. Oya sat sideways in the back seat, legs dangling over the seat, outside.

"...on top of that, he's fucking annoying." Oya added as she cleaned her gun. It was a bit after dawn, as Aggravaine was late, and the rising sun brought along heat. Oya sat next to Jason, who was discreetly watching her. A sheen of sweat had already formed on her body.

"Language princess." Gwaine teased, earning him a middle finger. He chuckled.

"I haven't been a Princess since Uther destroyed my people; bastard." Oya shot back, Jason instinctively rested a consoling hand on her shoulder. He was about to say something when Aggravaine came bursting through the doors of the castle.

"Let's go. We're late." He barked as he approached the group.

Oya, not fearful of letting her feelings known, stood from the truck. "We're late because of you, don't come out here with the orders, ok old man."

"Alright, alright. Oya, Jason, with me. Solomon, you're with Aggravaine." Gwaine interrupted, defusing the once peaceful fae. Solomon shot Gwaine a look of displeasure as he got in the second car, which Gwaine could only answer with a sympathetic shrug.

"Wait. Wait. Why do I have to drive?" Aggravaine whined as he finished putting his bags in the back.

"Because I was on time. Start her up." Solomon answered as he reclined his seat and threw his hat over his eyes.

With that the five some was off.

"Oya- you give that man shit at every turn." Gwaine commented, amused.

"He's the worst. Always licking Helios' boots. I know he was the one who went back and told we had grievances; leading to our food portions being cut." She turned her attention to Jason, "I told you guys to stop talking around him." She pushed him playfully.

"Heeded. Jeez, you've been working out." He smiled at her.

"Indeed. I've been training with Felix." She flexed, showing off her biceps, missing how her friend's face fell some.

"So, maybe this is the time to plan. Aggravaine is in the other truck and I've turned of communications to them." Gwaine suggested.

"I'm a mind reader... I think we've got this. I would like to make a suggestion though; lets ditch Aggravaine." Oya chuckled, but she was dead serious.

"And let him find his way to Camelot, to Helios? Not the best idea." Gwaine informed.

"Well how do we make him go along when we find her?" Jason inquired.

"By force."

"Or death." Oya added.

"Such hatred my little faerie." Gwaine teased.

"What's in this for you Gwaine? You're the most selfish person I know." She teased back.

"If it weren't for the princess and her handmaiden, I'd be dead." Gwaine answered. "I figure, I owe her."

"What's she like?" Jason asked. "I mean most people have never even seen her. The news cameras are always trying to get a glimpse, but still, he keeps her and the Prince quite hidden."

"Wouldn't you if you had so many enemies?" Oya questioned.

"She's kind, kinder than any person I've ever met-" Gwaine began.

"Hey!" Oya interrupted.

"She's kind to everyone Oya. You are kind towards those you see fit."

"Touchè. Carry on."

"She's also beautiful, which I'm assuming is why Helios wants her. He could've just taken the throne... I almost believe that for him, getting the throne would be a consequence for marrying her." Gwaine continued.

"So you think he wants her more than Camelot?"

"I think Helios was just fine with his and Uther's agreement until he saw her. Helios hadn't spoken of attacking Camelot until then; hell he was in awe of Camelot and Uther." Gwaine revealed.

"Well seems as if Uther didn't keep her hidden from the one person he should've." Jason added.

"It wasn't like she was just there with us. They were in the great hall when she came running down the hallway." Gwaine began.

"_Why are you running Princess, because you can not fly?" Gwaine teased as she came to a halt next to where he stood guard for Uther and Helios. Gwen peered over at him, giving him a once over, her eyes narrowed._

_"Do I know you?" Gwen asked and if Gwaine were to be honest, it was a fair question; it had been years._

_"You haven't known me princess since you saved me all those years ago. Why are you by yourself?"_

_"GWAINE?!" She exclaimed as she la_unched _herself at him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Oh Gwaine, it's so good to see you." She said loo_king at him again. "You've grown."

"_I could say the same for you princess, you've grown into quite a beauty." He complimented and she blushed._

_"What are you doing here? If my father-"_

_"You're father is in there with my boss, plus I don't think he knows who I am." Gwaine whispered conspiringly._

_"Good, keep it that way. I'd rather not sneak out of the castle with you this time." She smiled at him. "I can't believe it's you. I can't wait to tell Morgana."_

_"Where is Morgana? Again, why are you out in the castle alone?" Gwaine asked._

_"Secret rendezvous with a knight." She whispered._

_"Her or you?" Gwaine teased._

_Looking around Gwen stepped closer. "Me. Father won't hear of it and won't bless a betrothal, but I love him."_

_"What family is he from?" Gwaine inquired._

_"The du Lacs." She whispered._

_"What kingdom are they from?" Gwaine had never heard of the family before._

_"Right here, they're commoners though." She explained._

_"Commoners?! In Camelot's army?" He was shocked._

_Gwen just nodded. "Elyan has been championing for this for years, commoners as knights. He says they love Camelot just as much as the nobles here and I agree."_

"How is Els?"

_"Annoying as ever. He's coming upon his second year of marriage. I suspect his wife will be pregnant soon." She beamed and Gwaine smiled back, forgetting the strict orders not to let anyone in; it seemed to him that she had opened the door and entered with swift grace._

_Uther stopped speaking immediately, facing the door he saw her enter. It was this change that caused Helios to look behind him_.

_She looked like a dream. Smooth brown skin, often an anomaly in these parts- she had the face of an angel, and Helios' eyes widened a bit, for it clicked in his mind. "The Princess." He muttered to himself as Uther began to reprimand his daughter for just barging into their meeting._

_Helios was quick to defend her, though she didn't need it. "Uther, it's no bother;" he approached Gwen. "... I've been waiting years to meet your daughter."_

_In all honesty that was a lie. He never thought about either the princess or the prince, however the minute he saw her, he felt like he had been waiting, nay, holding his breath, until they met. He kissed her hand and Uther saw the leer._

_"Alright Gwen, go on. I'll have the servants look when we're done for whatever it was you lost." Uther dismissed her, trying to get her out of Helios' sight._

_Gwen removed her hand from Helios', telling him how nice it was to meet him before escaping the room, for she had felt caged under his gaze_.

"I, just as The Princess saw the look in his eye, which is why she bolted." Gwaine continued. "That, plus the fact that he's offerings 500,000 ochuns. That, my friends is a fortune, for a girl you don't need. He has the kingdom, he wants her."

Oya's head dropped, "He would send us to hunt her." She commented, disgusted.

"Better us." Gwaine countered to which she agreed. She a Jayson relaxed into a nap, curled into one another, Gwaine drove toward the closest village outside of Camelot. It was their plan to search in all the outlying villages first; they'd prefer to find her in Camelot, and not have to cross into neighboring kingdoms, with Camelot fallen and all.

"Where'd you go, girl."

They had finished their meal and we're now just sitting, enjoying the conversation.

"Can you show me some of your magic?" Morgana asked, as she had finally come out of her shell.

Merlin gave her the most disarming look. "Of course." He agreed gently.

"And I would like to see your fighting skills. How about a spar before dinner?" Arthur asked Gertrude, a grin on his face. This caught Gwen by surprise, for the most of the dinner he had done all he could to avoid her. Now he wanted to spar? However, after the initial shock, she felt the butterflies.

"I haven't a sword, nor proper attire." She argued.

"We can go to the market before dinner. Merlin and Elena can stay here. There's a smithy and the prices are reasonable; as far as clothes, all you need a britches, and I know Elena grabbed you some." Arthur countered.

"Well when you put it like that." She giggled, mortified. Arthur's smile grew.

"Alright, we'll leave in an hour." Arthur said as he stood from the table to go finish chopping wood.

Gwen and Morgana helped Merlin with cleaning the kitchen. Once back in the room, Morgana wore a smirk full of mischief.

"Sparring..." She began.

"What was I supposed to say, no?" Gwen argued as she flung herself on the bed they shared.

"Well, no. He's really handsome." Morgana confessed.

"What about Merlin?" Gwen asked. She already knew he fancied Morgana.

The smile that split her friend's face told her everything before the girl could begin speaking. "Merlin is so sweet." She squealed, causing Gwen's jaw to drop. She didn't expect her friend to dissolve not squeals. She thought she had seen Morgana melting with adoration for Merlin, right when she had decided to join the conversation.

"Magic, Gwen. He has magic too, and its strong. I can feel it throughout the house, he's quite powerful Gwen... And he's cute." Confessed Morgana.

"Morgana, I think he likes you too." Gwen informed her.

"Oh it's too early to know." She dismissed it. Perhaps she'd give it a bit more time, until she knew for sure he liked her too. "Besides, you have a certain blonde to worry about, your highness."

"What?"

"What?" Mocked Morgana, mirroring Gwen's movements, down to the hand on the chest. "Stealing glances."

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked irritated, not wanting to face the growing attraction she was feeling for him, the one whose hair looked like gold in the morning sun.

"When one of you isn't looking, the other is. Him more than you; they're seconds long, but he watches for your reaction to everything. I think it's quite cute, even if I don't like him." That snapped Guinevere back to reality.

"I've been meaning to ask, why don't you like him?" She had noticed that Morgana's ways were a bit harsher, especially her words.

"Nevermind that, you need to get cleaned up to go to the market." Morgana directed her to the wardrobe to pick something to wear. Morgana figured there was no need to spoil her fun. They could spend a while building a word for just the four of them, sooner or later it'd come crashing down. Elyan and the rest of the Knights were no doubt going to find them sooner or later, why not let her friend experience a life she otherwise would never know.

"What should I wear? How was the market?" Gwen asked as she rummaged through her clothes, her question forgotten as her market trip drew near.

"Hot. I'd suggest wearing a dress or shorts." Morgana answered as she pulled a plain navy fit and flair dress out for her, the sleeves stopped just at the elbow and the hem fell just above the knee. She handed her a pair of brown gladiator sandals and her underwear.

Gwen headed to the shower, just as Arthur was coming out, clad only in a towel.

"Of course." They both muttered, although neither heard.

"Gertrude" he greeted with a smile as they neared each other.

"Tru" she corrected. "My friends call me Tru, I figure if we're sparring and I'm in your bed, we're friends." She finished.

Arthur, for his part, instantly turned red. She hadn't meant it that way, but hearing her say 'in his bed' had stirred something in him. "Tru then." He said before bolting to Merlin's room to dress.

Gwen was left in the hall, a bit puzzled. She shrugged her shoulder and headed to the shower. Making it quick she sighed as the hot water hit her aching skin. She began to wonder where everyone was and how they were. She then thought of her prized possession, an iPod from the old world. It had been found amongst the ruins of a fall out shelter. There was all types of music on it and over 27,000 songs. It had belonged to a woman named Kayla, who Gwen surmised must have been important, for she had been allowed in a fallout shelter.

After her shower she lotioned her body and dressed. Once done, she went back to her and Morgana's room.

"You know what I wish we had?" She asked as she entered.

"What's that?" Morgana asked as she gathered clothes for a shower of her own, before tending to Gwen's hair.

"The music. I wish I would've brought the iPod to the pond." Gwen responded.

"Your prize." Morgana smiled.

"I won it fair and square. I keep telling you guys no one can out swim me." Gwen beamed as she looked in the mirror. Morgana had given her an easy and relaxed bun at the top of her head, which was quite fun due to all of her hair. "Oh it's lovely Morgana." She commented as she applied Rosebud Salve to her lips and put in her sapphire earrings. She was ready. Taking herself in again in the mirror she frowned. "I look like I'm going on a date."

Arthur had found a nice pair of dark wash jeans, which were currently slung low on his waist. He held a navy blue t-shirt and a white one. He decided on a the navy one and went out to wait by the Jeep for Tru. When she walked out of the house, his mouth went dry. She was beautiful with her hair all gathered atop her head like that.

The afternoon sun shines in his hair, and her breath is caught. She keeps moving though, unable to show him how much he's affected him. He opens her door, and she smiles up at him, neither of them really able to utter a word.

Once he's in the car they are off.

Morgana follow Merlin through the woods behind their cottage. The further they go the thicker the foliage becomes until it thins into a valley.

"There a wards all around this small valley to keep people out. Here I can...be." He confessed as his eyes became gold. Thousands of butterflies surrounded them in a show of color.

"You're keeping a secret." He stated, drawing Morgana from the display.

"What?" She feigned ignorance terribly.

"Elena-" he began gently.

"I don't have any secrets." She barked and turned to leave.

"I don't care. Whatever it is, I don't care." He yelled after her, halting her steps. "Would you like to see more?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Seatbelt" Arthur warned after he had been driving for a few minutes. The silence in the cabin was deafening and Arthur thought back to how much Merlin seemed to get along with the girls. He watched as she gracefully engaged the seatbelt and kept her gaze out the window. Watching her wasn't going to be as easy of a feat now as it had been; he had to keep his eyes on the road. He did, though, get to see how she swiped the hair that had fallen loose out of her face. Or, the way she held her head high, as he would imagine a queen would.

"You're quite regal." he offered, it was nothing much, just an observation- but it had rewarded him with a sharp turn of her head. Her eyes squinted in mock suspicion.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." she quipped, her teasing housed in her eyes.

Arthur's blue eyes twinkled, "That should be taken as a compliment… only take it as an insult if I call you a Pendragon." he laughed and awaited her laughing to join him, when it hadn't he turned to look at her. "What?"

"Have you ever met them?" she began, quietly.

"No, and I don't care to. Uther and my family have bad blood, real bad blood. It sucks what's happening in Camelot, but they kind of deserve it." he responded honestly, earning a gasp..

"My p- The people deserve whatever horrible things are happening to them?" Gwen asked, feeling her ire boiling.

"Uther killed my father and made my mother go on the run… I'm sorry if I'm not the most forgiving person when it comes to Camelot."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" she was quiet for a long while. Then she asked him "I'm one of the people, would I deserve this too?".

"Of course not. I'm just saying the nobles deserve this." he tried to clean up his earlier statement.

"I disagree, my mistress, Guinevere, always tried to be honest and decent with everyone and I know the Prince felt the same way. He's the reason commoners are allowed in the army now. Uther…"she closed her eyes pained that she had to learn of yet another horrible thing her father had done. "...well Uther means well, even when it's misguided and wrong, he thinks he's doing the right thing…"

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." he interrupted.

"Perhaps you're right." she agreed solemnly.

"Or perhaps I'm wrong…" he began seeing that this conversation wasn't going well for either of them. "... lets forget about Camelot and its nobility, I doubt they're thinking of us right now. Tell me about you Tru." he ventured, using her nickname.

Gwen did the only thing she could do, she lied. Some parts were truth, other parts were made up fantasies.

Morgana's eyes lit up like a child as the Robin's flew about her head. Merlin stood a bit to the side, conjuring one after another to dance about her.

He already felt the tug of love, or at least that's what he thought it was, when he thought of her. Her emerald eyes had been the first thing he saw, they were beautiful… she was beautiful.

A laugh escaped Morgana, as her eyes flitted back and forth. She was excited and comforted by the strong magic she could feel emanating from Merlin. Her heart constricted a bit, he had done all of this to see her smile. She knew it, and he had succeeded.

Merlin's crush on her was not going unnoticed, she was just used to Gwen getting all the attention and her getting all the perks from it. It was rare that a man was drawn to her in this way; not to say she was insecure, for Morgana knew of her beauty, had used it to get her way more than once. However, she had never thought of herself as a seductress, neither her nor Gwen were. She wish she had learned just a bit, so that she could perhaps woo Merlin.

"Your magic is strong." She commented after the birds started to fly away.

Merlin threw her a shy smile and answered. "One day, you'll be just as strong. I can tell… I can feel the magic in you."

"I can feel you too." she offered, somewhat shy at how her last statement came out.

Merlin, slowly approached her, until they were inches apart. "Tell me to stop." He begged, but she didn't, and when their lips touched a million butterflies sprung into the air...as if by magic.

When they parted, they took a while to just look into each others eye. Magic. It was there, both of them could see it and it offered them such warmth.

"What else would you like to learn?" Merlin asked to ease her tension.

"A retrieval spell?" she asked.

"Retrieval spell? What what are you trying to get?" Merlin asked.

"Something for Gertrude. I know one, but it's for very small things… like coins. If I could I would retrieve her father, but I'm not powerful enough for that… we can try for her prized possession, an artifact from the old world." Morgana explained.

"Artifacts from the old world? Like what?"

"An black thing that plays music from the Old World. Oh Merlin, they had the best songs." she giggled and her embarrassment grew, giggling.

"Huh… well I can help you. Close your eyes and focus on the thing…"

"How long have you and Merlin been living on your own?" she asked, almost frightening him, it

had been so quiet.

"Last two years. Our mother was firmly against it, but we're men… we had to make our own way." Arthur answered.

"Sometimes I wish I could make my own way, or at least live out on my own." Gwen confessed.

"Well you are, at least until Leon gets here… so you really liked working for Princess Guinevere?" he inquired.

"Yes! How many times are you going to ask me that?" She laughed as he parked the car, the market a short walk away.

"Tell me about her one day." he surprised her. Why would he want to know about… her. She felt foolish even as the jealousy fluttered in her stomach.

"Why? I thought you didn't like them." She asked, her short legs working double to keep up with his long stride.

"Yes but if you like her, she must be someone good. Maybe, I need to open myself up more to _everyone._" Arthur answered as they headed towards the market, again in silence.

Guinevere had never been to a market of this size before; she had gone to the market in Camelot, which for a kingdom's market, was impressive, but this was different. Firstly, there was a great stone wall encasing the market. Currently, the ceiling looked to be opened, but Gwen surmised, from the architecture, that it could indeed close when it rained or was cold.

"Stay close." he turned and warned and then they were entering the structure. The perfumes, spices, and incense hit Gwen all at once. There were people everywhere, all manners of people… people who didn't even look like people, and Gwen was soaking it all in. She followed beside Arthur, slightly behind, making sure she didn't get lost in the hustle and bustle of the market. There was a man beckoning her to his oils and another wanted to show her some dresses. She would smile gracefully at them and keep up with Arthur.

"The blacksmith is just up the way." Arthur told her over his shoulder. They kept going and the crowd started to taper out. They finally made it to a grand display of swords, well made swords.

"Bartholomew, the lady needs a sword." Arthur called to the man sitting near the hearth, his eyes never leaving her… she noted the tenderness there.

"Well how much are you looking to spend Arthur?" Bartholomew asked so he could start pulling swords for her.

"I've got money… Bartholomew," she began sweetly," I'd like to see your best swords."

Bartholomew made quick work of his task and had a few for her to test and choose from. Gwen's eye went straight to a smaller sword, though it was still just as lethal. The hilt had the heads of three dragons carved into it. When she placed her hand in it, she realized her fingers were snugly held into place by their teeth. Ornate. She began to test the balance, making small gestures of larger moves and Arthur was impressed. She looked to the matching sheath, it too adorned with Dragon heads, however, they didn't protrude like the

"I am looking forward to later." He called and she halted her movements. Everything had a double meaning with them and they didn't even know it.

She turned to him, sword pointed in his direction, she approached and held it to his neck. A broad smile split her face.

"Looking forward to being beaten?" she teased. "I'll take this one." she called to Bartholomew, who quickly retrieved it to wrap it up.

"Is it true that the Princess Guinevere is the most beautiful woman in the land?" He asked, catching her off guard. She didn't answer immediately, too startled by the question and distracted by paying Bartholomew.

"Some say." she finally answered confused.

"Hmmm, I should think it were you." He declared boldly, slightly shocking himself.

Her eyes immediately met Bartholomew, who had also heard Arthur. The older man smiled gently at her; she then turned to look at Arthur, who was trying with all his might not to look at her. She retrieved her sword from Bartholomew and approached Arthur, before he could move she had raised herself on her tippie toes and kissed his cheek. She then grasped his hand, gently.

"Come on, let's get some food for later." She tugged at his hand.

Arthur knew he was blushing. The moment her lips touched his cheek, he knew he was blushing; and now here he was being tugged around the market, as she bought foods and fragrant oils, a silly grin on his face. She had yet to let his hand go.

It was far too late to spar by the time they got home. In the Jeep they had agreed to wake up early the next morning so that she could put her new sword to use. As they pulled up, they could tell that Merlin and Morgana were waiting for them. The two were perched on the couch, looking quite comfortable, peering out the window. Gwen saw her best friend's face split into a smile when she hopped out of the car, Arthur wasn't far behind carrying the few bags they brought back from the market.

"Morgana, look at my sword." Gwen yelled as she entered the house, almost childlike. She missed the quick raise of Merlin's eyebrow at the name.

"This is a good one, I can tell already." Morgana said as she made her way over to Gwen; this too, was not missed by Merlin, she had answered so naturally.

"Merlin, help me with the last of these bags?" he asked as he made his way into the room with them.

Merlin rose from the couch and headed towards Clementine. _They're hiding something_, he thought as he grabbed an arm full of bags. _What could it be?_

_What could it be?_

This was the question that echoed in his mind the rest of the night. When they all had decided what to make for food, he wondered. When he saw the shy loving glances that Gertrude and Arthur were swapping, he wondered. Even now, while in bed, he wonders why Morgana would have them call her Elena… and if the kiss was a lie too.


End file.
